Doktor Murek zredukowany/4
Rozdział IV Murek oparł się o latarnię i czekał, aż w oknach na pierwszym piętrze zapaliły się światła. Nałożył kapelusz i z wolna ruszył w stronę Placu Teatralnego. Na zegarze ratuszowym było już wpół do jedenastej. Należało przyspieszyć kroku, by zdążyć przed zamknięciem bramy. Nie usłyszałby wprawdzie od starego Niecki żadnego złego słowa, ale nie lubił korzystać z cudzej grzeczności nad miarę. Do Leszna zaś był kawał drogi. Pan Niecka z żoną i zięciem siedzieli na ławeczce przed swoją bramą. Przy nich, jak zwykle w święto, przystanęło kilka osób pogadać. Młodsza córka Niecki gziła się i chichotała ze swoim kawalerem, czeladnikiem ślusarskim z naprzeciwka. Jego szeroko wyłożony a la Słowacki kołnierz koszuli i połyskujący brylantyną przedziałek Murek rozpoznał już z daleka. – Dobry wieczór – powiedział uchylając kapelusza. – A upał jakby zelżał. – A jakby – odpowiedział Niecka. – Może pan lodów zafundujesz – odezwał się elegant – pannę Julcię trochę podstudzić? – Nie bądź taki mądry – zażartował zięć dozorcy – sam ją przygrzewasz, to i sam podstudź. – I owszem – nie dał się stropić kawaler – dlaczego nie. Ja się mogę dołożyć do tych lodów... Zrobił efektowną pauzę i dodał: – ...z gębą. Wszyscy zaśmiali się, a Murek zapytał dozorcę: – A do mieszkania można? – A można. – Co pan taki nierozmowny przy niedzieli? – zaczepił go jeszcze czeladnik ślusarski. – Dyć przez ten gorąc! – O, przystał do człowieka – ofuknęła go dozorczyni. – Ledwie się dycha – pojednawczo dorzucił Murek i przesunął się bokiem obok Julki, od której grzało jak od pieca. W stróżówce dzieci już spały. Helenka, starsza córka Niecki, nie krępując się tym, głośno wybijała poduszki, szykując posłanie dla męża i rodziców. Ciasno tu było i duszniej, niż na dworze, ale czysto i porządnie. – Już z konkurów? – przywitała go Helka, nie przerywając roboty. – A już... Tylko skąd pani wie, że z konkurów? – Bo nieszpory już dawno się skończyli. A pan Franciszek to chyba nie myśli, żem głupia. – Skądże – zaśmiał się. – Ja na chłopów jestem znająca – powiedziała tonem podziwu dla samej siebie. – Niech pani Helena nie patrzy, to się szybko przebiorę – powiedział po namyśle. – A przebieraj się pan. Ja tam nieciekawa. A odzienie pańskie tam, w sionce. Zaczerwienił się i bąknął „dziękuję”. Wiedział, dlaczego wyrzucono je do sionki. Helena bała się, by robactwo nie rozlazło się po izbie. Przyniósł je zwinięte w tobołek i zawiązane rękawami koszuli, prędko rozebrał się za firanką do naga, bieliznę złożył, zawinął razem z krawatem w gazetę i umieścił na półce przy komodzie, po czym wciągnął na siebie swoje codzienne ubranie, postrzępione i gdzieniegdzie wylatane niezdarnie. Świąteczne wyniósł do bramy, starannie wytrzepał i wyczyścił szczotką, by powiesić je w szafie. Świąteczne buty otarł z kurzu, zawinął w ściereczkę i wsunął na zwykłe miejsce pod komodę. Chociaż spieszył się z tym wszystkim, nie zdążył do zamknięcia bramy i musiał poczekać jeszcze dobry kwadrans, aż pan Niecka poszedł ją otwierać zapóźnionemu lokatorowi. – Dobranoc państwu – powiedział całej rodzinie, która już zebrała się do snu w izbie – i bardzo przepraszam za kłopot. – Niech tam już będzie – odpowiedziała stara – dobranoc. Na ulicy było pusto jak wymiótł. Murek skręcił przez plac Kercelego w Towarową. Do domu noclegowego na Ochocie miał dobre pół godziny drogi, a jeszcze nie był pewien, czy znajdzie się wolne miejsce. Zastanowił się nawet przez chwilę, czy nie lepiej pójść na Dziką, do „Cyrku”, gdzie nocleg jest tańszy o dwa grosze, bo tylko piątaka się płaci, ale zdecydował się w końcu na Ochotę, a to w nadziei spotkania – „Generała”, który tam najczęściej nocował, a który obiecał Murkowi protekcję do jednego, co trzymał karuzelę na Sielcach. Przy karuzeli zarobek miał być niezły, a fatyga niewielka. Przy tym Murek odpowiadał głównemu warunkowi: był frajerem, czyli nie robił na lewo. Schronisko na Ochocie nazywało się nie wiadomo dlaczego Berlinem i w gwarze swoich przygodnych mieszkańców, w gwarze ulicznej, było pod tą nazwą znane równie dobrze jak Cyrk na Dzikiej, jak Bristol na Pradze, albo Kamczatka w Mokotowie. Cieszyło się jednak lepszą opinią. Po pierwsze z rana dostawało się tam za pięć groszy osłodzoną kawę i przyzwoitą pajdę chleba, po drugie policja rzadziej tu zaglądała. Odkąd zięć Niecki stracił pracę w fabryce w Pruszkowie i zamieszkał na stałe u teścia, Murek musiał wynieść się z wygodnej stróżówki i tułał się po domach noclegowych. Tyle tylko, że u Niecków na Lesznie pozwalano mu zostawić rzeczy, a raczej tę ich resztę, która mu pozostała, a której nawet w dniach najgorszej głodówki nie sprzedał, gdyż stanowiła jego paradny strój do widywania się z Nirą. Wprawdzie można było w każdym schronisku oddać zarządzającej na przechowanie te rzeczy, jednak wiedziano by wówczas o ich istnieniu i współtowarzysze nie daliby spokoju, póki by tego nie sprzedał na wódkę. Berlin był utrzymywany i prowadzony przez jakąś amerykańską sektę religijną, czym się nikt z jego lokatorów nie interesował. Znali tylko zarządzającą, przezwaną od lat Hrabiną i stróża, tęgiego chłopa z czarną brodą, „Rasputina”, który w razie potrzeby umiał sobie poradzić nawet z największymi zabijakami i jednej tylko Hrabiny bał się jak ognia. Codziennie o ósmej Rasputin otwierał drzwi Berlina i wpuszczał gości. W kantorku za okienkiem siedziała Hrabina, odbierając od każdego należne siedem groszy na nocleg i przyjmując na przechowanie, jeżeli kto miał coś do przechowania, pieniądze, dokumenty, zegarki, towar, słowem wszystko to, z czego współmieszkańcy w ciągu nocy doszczętnie by posiadacza okradli, a co z rana odbierało się w całości i nie naruszone z rąk tejże Hrabiny. W porze ciepłej, jak zwykle, w Berlinie bywało dość pusto. Przychodzili tylko ci, co na lato nie wywędrowali z miasta, ci co dla uniknięcia zatargu w komisariacie nie dekowali się do spania pod mostami czy na ławkach w alejach. Oczywiście, świeże powietrze miało swoje zalety. Murek nieraz już spędził noc pod gołym niebem. Do tego celu nadawały się niektóre ustronniejsze uliczki, rzadziej odwiedzane przez patrole policyjne, wszelkie rury kanalizacyjne, place, na których zaczęto budowę i gdzie wśród stosów nagromadzonych materiałów budowlanych zawsze można było nawet bez zgody stróżów znaleźć kryjówkę, wybrzeża Wisły, no i bezpieczne od deszczu zakamarki pod wiaduktem mostu Poniatowskiego. Tam „gliny” bały się zapuszczać pojedynczo i zjawiały się tylko w wypadku większej obławy. Wtedy jednak wszystkich hurtem zabierano do komisariatu, badano papiery, rewidowano kieszenie, po czym podejrzanych lub poszukiwanych odsyłano do urzędu śledczego, wprost do „mamra” albo do sądu. Wszakże i najniewinniejszy musiał przesiedzieć do południa, a nieraz i do wieczora. Dla nikogo taka rzecz przyjemna nie była. Raz, że glinom i tajniakom po kilku wypadkach zatrzymania człowiek w oko wpadał na zawsze, a po drugie każdy przecie miał jakieś zajęcie, do którego było mu spieszno. Murka zagarnięto kiedyś w przystani na Wiśle, innym znowu razem na placu Nędzy. Odtąd unikał noclegów na lufcie. Zdarzały się wprawdzie obławy i w schroniskach, lecz stąd nie zabierano tych, co mieli dokumenty w porządku. A przy tym nie narażał się człowiek na pobicie ani na dostanie majchrem po żebrach, o co na lufcie z lada powodu było łatwo. Wystarczało podejrzenie, że się jest kapusiem lub że się ma kilka złotych. W domu noclegowym też czasem wynikały bójki, ale rzadziej. Panowała tu dyscyplina, wprowadzona przez autochtonów, przez stałych bywalców, obowiązująca ściślej i przestrzegana surowiej niż miejscowy regulamin. Kto raz jeden z tych rygorów się wyłamał, był wyrzucony bez pardonu i apelacji „na zbitą mordę” i nie mógł marzyć o tym, by wpuszczono go kiedykolwiek do Berlina. Rasputin miał oko nieomylne, że i na Daniłowiczowskiej takiego nie było, a łapę ciężką jak cholera. Murka jednak znał i wpuścił bez przeszkód. Na dobry wieczór nic nie odpowiedział. Na pytanie, czy miejsce się znajdzie, odburknął „hu”, co oznaczało potwierdzenie. Czytał jakąś książkę, poruszając bezgłośnie wargami, wskutek czego jego wąsy i łopaciasta broda trzęsły się zabawnie. Broda Rasputina bywała na sali tematem częstych żarcików, zdarzał się i dowcipniś, co go pytał: – A jak pan śpisz, to jak brodę trzymasz, pod kołdrą czy też na niej samej? Po prawdzie nikt jednak nie widział, by Rasputin spał kiedykolwiek. Nocami czytał, z rana przez godzinę i dłużej wielką szczotką czesał swoją łopatę, a przez dzień obrządzał, naprawiał i doprowadzał do porządku cały dom noclegowy. Kitował rozbite szyby, zamiatał ogródek, robił w nim grządki pod nasturcje i pelargonie, sztukował połamane deski w narach, cementował dziury, powybijane w podłodze, naprawiał krany w ubikacji. Roboty mu nie brakowało a nieraz wzywano go jeszcze do komisariatu czy do śledczego, by wypytać o tego czy innego pensjonariusza. Tego wieczora Murek nic nie zostawił w okienku u Hrabiny. Ze zbieranych przez trzy tygodnie pieniędzy, które miał wkrótce wysłać Żurkom na utrzymanie Karolki, zostało całej parady siedemdziesiąt dwa grosze. Niespodziewany, a tak olbrzymi wydatek na owoce i słodycze dla Niry, zniszczył jego budżet. Nie żałował jednak tego ani przez mgnienie oka. Na razie wolał nie zastanawiać się nad zagadnieniem, skąd weźmie dla Karolki. Po trochu liczył na szczęśliwy los. Przecie wtedy, gdy otrzymał od pana Żurki list o zbliżającym się rozwiązaniu i o połączonych z tym kosztach, też nie miał co posłać, ale opatrzność widać czuwała nad nim, gdyż przez protekcję Niecki dostał uporządkowanie książek meldunkowych u jednej Żydówki na Młynarskiej. Jej mąż, właściciel kamienicy, umarł, a ona po polsku ani czytać ani pisać nie umiała, meldunki zaś były zapuszczone, za co groziła gruba grzywna. W cztery dni wówczas, pracując po piętnaście godzin na dobę, zarobił siedemdziesiąt złotych. Jednak praca tego rodzaju zdarzała się niezmiernie rzadko. Na pisanie, na rachunki, na jakąkolwiek robotę kancelaryjną czyhało tylu kandydatów, że można było umrzeć z głodu, nim się wywęszyło jaki zarobek. Po przyjeździe do Warszawy, po dwóch miesiącach bezowocnego dobijania się o posadę w setkach urzędów i biur, u tysiąca osób prywatnych, w biurach pośrednictwa pracy i w różnych komitetach, trafem wpadł na niezły proceder. Przed gmachami urzędów skarbowych i sądów zawsze można było upolować jakiegoś mało piśmiennego lub nieobeznanego z procedurą urzędową interesanta. który chętnie płacił za napisanie podania złotówkę albo i dwie. Wystarczyło pokręcić się na podwórzu lub w sieni, by takiego odnaleźć, zaczepić i złapać. Murek widział wielu młodych i starszych ludzi uprawiających ten proceder osobiście lub też spełniających rolę naganiaczy dla biur podań i pomniejszych adwokatów. Nie przypuszczał tylko, że wszyscy oni są zorganizowani i że nie jest bezpiecznie robić im konkurencję. Gdy po dwóch tygodniach zapoznał się jako tako z nowym fachem i w geografii urzędów zorientował się nieźle, postanowił porzucić punkty mniej rentowne i zainstalował się przy sądzie okręgowym na Miodowej. Szło nieźle. Dzienny zysk po odliczeniu kosztów papieru, dochodził do pięciu złotych, a klientela rosła, gdyż brał mniej niż inni. Zyskał nawet sprzymierzeńca w osobie odźwiernego, który chętnie kierował doń interesantów. Pewnego jednak dnia zbliżyli się do Murka dwaj konkurenci. – Panie ładny – powiedział jeden z nich krótko. – Zjazd stąd, bo zęby będą w robocie. – A cóż to wasz monopol? – A nasz. – Takiego prawa nie ma i odczepcie się panowie – odpowiedział bez obawy, obliczając, że z łatwością obroni się przed takimi chudziakami. – Mówię panu: fora ze dwora! Żeby jutro tu pańskiego śladu nie było. Ani tu, ani na placu Krasińskich, ani nigdzie. – To wy się wynoście! – Nie tacy tu już zęby zbierali! – groźnie dorzucił drugi. – To i wy pozbieracie – zaśmiał się Murek. – Zobaczymy! – A zobaczymy! – krzyknął za nimi. Nazajutrz do południa, mimo że załatwił dwóch interesantów, a wczorajsi przeciwnicy kręcili się, jak zwykle, w pobliżu, nie zaczepiali go wcale. Koło pierwszej podszedł do Murka jakiś jegomość, z wyglądu sklepikarz podwarszawski i zapytał: – To pan pisze podania? – Ja, a o co panu chodzi? – Trzeba mi napisać o wstrzymanie egzekucji, a jak, to już pan będziesz wiedział. Sprawa długa, pójdziem, to po kufelku piwa wypijem i akuratnie opowiem. Murek zgodził się. Najczęściej na pisanie wchodził z klientami do pobliskiej cukierni, lub do kawiarenki na Podwalu. Tam też poszedł z tym sklepikarzem. W pierwszej salce siedziało pięciu czy sześciu mężczyzn, w drugim zaś pokoiku, od podwórza, nie było nikogo. Siedli, panienka przyniosła butelkę jasnego i szklanki. Zanim jednak Murek zdążył dopić swojej a sklepikarz zaczął opowiadać, owi ludzie z pierwszej salki weszli i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Murek za późno zorientował się, że został wciągnięty w zasadzkę. Wysoko położone okienko w grubym murze i tak nie przydałoby się na nic, bo było zakratowane. – Cóż to szanowna osoba chce pisać? – zagadnął prowokacyjnie jeden z drabów, wskazując rozłożony papier. Dwaj inni zachodzili z boku. Murek cofnął się za stolik. – Ten pan – odpowiedział grzecznie, chociaż nie przewidywał pokojowego finału najścia – ten pan życzy sobie, bym mu napisał podanie. – A w publicznym szalecie na ścianie palcem pisać nie łaska?... – Fasuj go w kantorek! – krzyknął czwarty spod drzwi. W tejże chwili rzekomy klient trzasnął Murka po głowie butelką. Zahurgotały krzesła i stoliki. Następny cios pięścią między oczy i nieomal jednoczesny kastetem w głowę oszołomiły Murka. Bił się na ślepo, lecz zawzięcie. Nie brakowało mu siły, jednak przekonał się, że nie ma w tym wprawy. Uderzenia w dołek i kopnięcia w golenie podcięły mu nogi. Uczepił się jednego z napastników i runął wraz z nim. Tym osłonił się przed ponownym ciosem butelki, lecz jednocześnie otrzymał straszliwe kopnięcie obok krzyża. Skręcił się z bólu i zawył. – Jeszcze go w nyrkę! – doradzał czyjś spokojny głos. Uderzenia pięści i obcasów spadały jedne po drugich. Wreszcie siły opuściły go zupełnie, nie bronił się, nie zasłaniał, leżał nieruchomo. – Niech tylko szanowna osoba kity nie odwala, bo za przeproszeniem nie ma o co, pies ci twoją zabagduloną mordę lizał – przemówił jeden z napastników łagodnie. Inny pochylił się nad Murkiem: – Widzisz, bracie i masz nieprzyjemność. A trzeba to było komu w parasolkie włazić? Wychodzili, nie spiesząc się, obciągając marynarki i poprawiając czapki na głowie. Ostatni zatrzymał się w drzwiach: - A jeżeli szanownej osobie mało, to następną razą spuścimy ci takie manto, że szanowną osobę przez lejek do trumny stroskana rodzina wlewać będzie. Pisaciel, zatabaczona jego kancelaria! Minęła dobra godzina, nim mógł podnieść się o własnych siłach i dowlec na Leszno. Przeleżał wtedy cztery dni, a choć go wściekłość brała, rozsądek przeważył: więcej pod sąd nie poszedł. Próbował jeszcze szczęścia przed gmachem województwa, lecz tu policja wyłapywała takich amatorów. Wywijał się jak umiał, lecz w końcu go złapano. Przenocował w komisariacie, nazajutrz zaś stanął przed sądem starościńskim. Urzędnik, pełniący tu funkcję sędziego administracyjnego, przejrzał protokół, papiery i przyjrzał się mu z ostentacyjnym zgorszeniem: - I pan jest doktorem praw? - Tak jest. - Niesłychane. - Od szeregu miesięcy jestem bez posady - zaczął Murek. - Nie mam z czego żyć. Z nędzy chwyciłem się takiego zajęcia. Urzędnik przerwał z oburzeniem: - I to mówi wykształcony prawnik! Niesłychane! Czego zatem można wymagać od analfabetów?! Czy pan tego nie rozumie? Jeżeli ktoś chce zarobkować pisaniem podań, powinien uzyskać koncesję, pozwolenie, opłacić świadectwo przemysłowe. Pan uprawia nieuczciwą konkurencję w stosunku do tych, co zmuszeni są utrzymywać biura czy kancelarie adwokackie. - Kiedy mnie nie stać na obiad, cóż dopiero na biuro. Mieszkam kątem u stróża. A jako prawnik, jako były urzędnik państwowy i komunalny znam się o tyle na... - Wybaczy pan - urzędnik podciągnął nerwowym ruchem mankiety. - Ale to jest bardzo smutny objaw. Bardzo smutny. Żeby prawnik, który powinien świecić przykładem społeczeństwu, stanowić wzór poszanowania prawa, uprawiał kłusownictwo? Czemuż pan nie zostanie adwokatem? - Pan starosta żartuje sobie. Musiałbym odbyć aplikanturę, a za co?... - Hm... tak... No, ale to już pańska rzecz. Ja musiałbym dać panu co najmniej trzy dni aresztu. Jeżeli jednak da mi pan słowo, że nie wróci do tego procederu... Na miły Bóg, przecie może pan poszukać innego, uczciwego zajęcia!? - Niczego bardziej bym nie pragnął... - No... dobrze. Zwolnię pana, ale nie sprawi mi pan zawodu? - Obiecałem, więc dotrzymam. Sam przyznaję panu staroście rację, ale cóż?... Nędza. Urzędnik stukał ołówkiem po papierach. - Widzę, że jest pan zarejestrowany w Państwowym Urzędzie Pośrednictwa Pracy. - Od dawna. - No i cóż?... - Dwa razy na tydzień chodzę tam na próżno. - Bo może pan jest zbyt wybredny? Murek roześmiał się: - Każdą posadę przyjąłbym. Tylko, że kandydatów jest ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy, a posada zdarzy się jedna na miesiąc. - Dam panu kartkę do dyrektora - zdecydował się urzędnik. Po kilku dniach daremnego dobijania się udało się wreszcie Murkowi złożyć u sekretarza tę kartkę. Nikłe nadzieje, jakie z nią wiązał, rozwiały się jednak od razu. Sekretarz odesłał go do jednej z urzędniczek, pulchnej szatynki, zajętej właśnie nieznacznymi poprawkami przy własnych paznokciach. Kazała mu czekać. Po upływie godziny wywołała go przed okienko: – Pan Murek? – Tak. – Doktor praw, Franciszek Murek, lat 31? – Tak. – Pan przecie jest już u nas zarejestrowany! – Tak jest. – Więc cóż pan nam głowę zawraca?! I to jeszcze inteligentny człowiek. Zatrzasnęła okienko i na tym się skończyło. W innych biurach też nic nie wskórał. Ponieważ jednak zrobił się jakiś ruch w pośrednictwie pracy dla pracowników fizycznych, zaczął starać się o jakąkolwiek robotę przy kolei, przy brukach, przy kanalizacji. Tu jednak przyjmowano wyłącznie poleconych przez pośrednictwo a w pośrednictwie wydawano polecenia tylko pracownikom zarejestrowanym w dziale fizycznym i to według kolejności. Gdyby nawet ukrył swoje wykształcenie i zarejestrował się jako prosty robotnik, nie dostałby zajęcia wcześniej jak za pół roku, a narażał się na wykrycie podwójnego zapisu, co pociągnęłoby za sobą wykreślenie z obu kartotek. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak czekać, kontentując się dorywczymi zarobkami. Czasem, gdy nic lepszego do roboty nie miał, przystawał pod administracjami dzienników i notował ogłoszenia pracy. Później pisał podania i składał je, niestety, zawsze bez skutku. Raz jeden zdarzyło się, że był o włos od posady u rejenta, lecz rejentowi wystarczyło to, że kandydat mieszkał kątem u stróża, by zrezygnować z takiego pracownika. Pozostawały zajęcia przygodne. Tu przy ładowaniu węgla, tam przy rozbieraniu jakiejś szopy, rozdawanie ulotek na ulicach, wyręczanie straganiarza na Kercelaku lub zieleniarki w halach. Kręcąc się w handlowych dzielnicach i bacznie śledząc obładowane furgony, można było zarobić kilkadziesiąt groszy dźwiganiem worków, pak lub beczułek, ale i tu należało strzec się zawodowych tragarzy, którzy z konkurentami nie wdawali się w dyskusję. Tolerowali tylko związkowych, oba zaś istniejące na terenie Warszawy związki nowych członków nie przyjmowały. Najłatwiej było dostać coś przez protekcję. Stare, wytrawne obibruki warszawskie, nocujące w domach noclegowych, znały miasto, niczym kieszenie. Wystarczało pozyskać sympatię którego z nich, a zawsze coś się znalazło. Jeden wiedział, kiedy i gdzie będą rozdawać darmowe ubrania, inny był w stosunkach ze straganiarzami na Koszykach na Grójeckiej, na Ordynackim czy na samym Placu Nirowskim, jeszcze inny miał dostęp do dzierżawców kortów tenisowych, bud w Lunaparku czy „drewnianych sal”. Arystokracją byli ci, co znali takie miejsca, skąd można było za małą kaucją dostać do rozsprzedaży szmuglowane zapalniczki, niełamiące się grzebienie, plany miasta, pocztówki pornograficzne, metalowe centymetry, spinki, kalendarze, osełki do żyletek, szelki gumowe, „okazyjne zegarki”, szczenięta prawie rasowe, maszynki do wiązania krawatów, do wiecznej ondulacji, do podpinania nogawek, porcelanowe figurki, mydełka „pachniące”, podwiązki, kwiaty, ramiączka do ubrań, słowem wszystko to, co się sprzedaje w błyskawicznym tempie na ulicach „za jedne dziesięć groszy”. W sezonie wyprzedaży owoców równie intratne było wojażowanie po mieście z ręcznym wózkiem pomarańcz, „świeżych malinowych” jabłek nieco nadtłuczonych, węgierskich śliwek, truskawek czy wiśni. Tu jednak trzeba było mieć czujność żurawia i wywąchać glinę na końcu ulicy, ucieczka bowiem z wózkiem stanowiła nie lada sztukę, a nieprawny właściciel narażał się na bankructwo. Towar konfiskowano bez pardonu. Do lżejszych zarobków należało chodzenie po mieście środkiem jezdni z plakatem reklamowym w ręku lub na plecach. Takie obnoszenie wieści, że Greta Garbo oczaruje stolicę w filmie „Miłość królowej” lub że Radion sam pierze, a Flit tępi mole, dawało jednak niewiele, a najgorsze dla Murka było to, że z reklamami musiało się chodzić po głównych ulicach śródmieścia, gdzie mogło się zdarzyć, że zobaczyłaby go Nira. Na takie ryzyko nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Przez protekcję szlafkameradów z „Berlina” udawało się czasem dostać coś całkiem extra, jak na przykład mycie okien lub trzepanie dywanów. Wprawdzie z zarobku oddawało się połowę cieciowi, czyli dozorcy domu, który robotę nastręczył, ale najczęściej otrzymywało się napiwek lub obiad w kuchni. Zawiązanie zaś bliższych stosunków z kucharką było zawsze wysoce pożyteczne i dobijali się o to najwytrawniejsi lokatorzy Berlina, Cyrku czy Kamczatki. – Kuchta, czyli garkotłuk, ona czułom serdeczność ma – mówił doświadczony „berlińczyk” zwany Cipakiem – nie bez tego, żeby na swoje państwo nie uważała, jak mąż rodzonom żonę względem małżeńskiego przysposobienia użytkuje. A o wiele, jeżeli swojom potrzebę poczuje, bo jej także samo i kuchnia przygrzewa, tak i usiedzieć nie może, tylko patrzy za chłopem, któren by odpowiedzialny w tejże samej fonkcji był, podstawny i fason znający. Takiem prawem i opchnąć zawsze będzie miał co i ankoholem się podszprycować, i wiadomo fizykalnej miłości zazna. A jeśli karkulasję pojmie, to oświadczy się tej to damie serca i takiem sposobem może z kuferka albo i z PKO co ruszyć, albo i garniturek dwurzędowy i lakiery w charakterze prezentu otrzymać. – Ono to jest prawda – zastrzegał się sąsiad z nary, specjalista od zapalniczek – faktycznie tenże sam parzygnat sumienie ma miętkie, ale więcej do wojskowych ciągnie, czyli całkiem do fonkcjonariuszy straży ogniowej, że to bliszczące guziki, kazionny mundur i na mieście jej, cholerze, aligancko się takim de pachę pokazać. Sama, że się tak wyrażę, kocmołuch z dziobatym pyskiem, jakby na niej groch młócili, a tamberię odstawia i na cywilnego mężczyznę nosem kręci. Dlatego ja ich nie tureluje, tychże samych kuchtów. Odzywały się różne głosy aprobaty i protestu, lecz wszystkich zagłuszał stentorowy bas Cipaka: – Bo pan, panie kochany, co się tyczy tej danej sprawy, łajek jesteś, czyli kapistran. Bez nijakiego obrotu ani wyznania się we płci. Kobieta każda jedna swoje życzenie ma względem mężczyzny z frajerem i z odsadą, co nie tylko na kotlety gały wywala, ale po części i do pieszczotów sens rozumie. Zatrajlować babę trzeba, przyśpiewkę, albo i podobnież ma się rozumieć podśmieszki jakie zaiwanić, to choćby i na kaprala od szwoleżerów się nie złakomi, że tamuj, we wojsku to czasowe ludzie, swoje odsłużył i apiać do domu, a co wsunął, to jego. Natomiast cywil na ten przykład nie wróbel, swoje przyrodzenie do miejscowości ma i chyba co do więźnia go na fajerant zamkną, a stale jest do ewidencji. Ktoś znowu Cipakowi przyznawał rację, ktoś opowiadał przygody z taką jedną, która do tego stopnia była inteligentna, że dorożką do kościoła jeździła, inni przysłuchiwali się, wtrącając od czasu do czasu żarciki lub przekleństwa w zależności od usposobienia i nastroju. Nieraz gadanie przeciągało się do późnej nocy. Tym jednak razem niewielu było „swoich”, o czym Murek przekonał się, przeszedłszy raz i drugi między narami, o ile światło słabej żarówki, zwisającej od sufitu i oplecionej gęsto drutem, na to pozwalało. W ogóle było dużo wolnych miejsc, zwłaszcza na górze. Wszyscy już spali. Jakiś młody blondynek podniósł głowę, gdy Murek gramolił się na górę obok niego, przezornie pomacał się po kieszeniach i zasnął znowu. Wyślizgane deski prycz połyskiwały jak od politury. Murek zdjął buty, zawinął je w spodnie i podłożył pod głowę, nakrywając się marynarką. Niewiele tego dnia miał czasu do spania. Dochodziła północ, a o piątej, jak zwykle, zjawiał się Rasputin z dzwonkiem. Trzeba było wstawać. Ubierali się milcząc lub klnąc. Pierwszą czynnością było sprawdzenie, czy współtowarzysze w nocy nie wyciągnęli papierosów, jeśli je kto miał, drobnych, łyżki służącej do jedzenia, sprężynowego noża, mającego wiele przeznaczeń, szczypty tytoniu i bibułki, kawałka kiełbasy i podobnych drobiazgów. Później niektórzy myli się w ubikacji, inni golili się, ustawiwszy na oknach odłamki lusterek, inni doprowadzali do porządku garderobę przy pomocy igieł i nici, zaś „frajerów” zapędzano do sprzątania. Podłogę, nary, okna, drzwi, wszystko trzeba było zlać kubłami wody i wyszorować ryżowymi szczotkami na krótkich kijach. W ubikacji i w umywalni był w robocie karbol, od którego śmierdziało jak nieszczęście. Z dobrych znajomych Murek spotkał jedynie staruszka zwanego Popem, lwowiaka Tacoka, awanturnika Kędziołkę i Cipaka. Od niego dowiedział się, że Generał wczoraj grasował na Bielanach i wybierał się na jakiś fach do Zielonki. – Szkoda – westchnął Murek. Cipak nic nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie wyleniałym pędzelkiem mydlił sobie twarz. Ten był zawsze elegantem. Aż dziwiono się, jak mógł pomieścić w kieszeniach tyle tego świństwa. Do toalety rozkładał przed sobą całą aptekę: mydło, puder, maść do włosów, fiksatuar do wąsów, grzebyk, szmatkę, przybory do golenia, buteleczkę z wodą kolońską, siatkę na głowę, bindę na wąsy. Poza tym miał zawsze w zapasie kilka jaskrawych krawatów, pastę do butów i flanelkę. A że umiał, jak mawiał, „krawieckim sposobem” podkładać na noc ubranie, rano wyglądał tak szykownie i świeżo jakby nocował nie w schronisku, lecz w hotelu. Z tej racji jak również dlatego, że był „chłopak oblatany”, spryciarz, cwaniak i kombinator, któremu gębą nikt nie dał rady, a w razie bijatyki niewielu, należał do ferajny, czyli do miejscowej arystokracji. Do tej nader ekskluzywnej i uprzywilejowanej klasy zaliczali się tylko wytrawne łazęgi, których przezwiska znane były w całym kraju i otoczone estymą, zawodowi przestępcy, renomowani nożowcy, no i w drodze łaski, różni „bywszy ludzie”, jak carscy oficerowie, zbankrutowani kupcy, defraudanci, którzy z więzienia mieli tylko jedno wyjście – na ulicę, bezrobotni urzędnicy, bezdomni inteligenci. Tych ferajna chętnie brała w opiekę, dopuszczała do towarzystwa a nawet do sztamy, a co za tym szło, do przygodnych zarobków. Zwykły nowicjusz, czyli dzwoniec albo gruczoł, nie mógł o tym marzyć. Jeżeli zaś próbował się stawiać, wyłamywać się spod rozkazów arystokracji, wymigiwać się od posług lub ukrywać posiadane łupy, spuszczano mu manto, żeby nie był taki rozparzony. Pokorniejsi, zanim zaczęto ich tolerować, ulegali mniej bolesnym zabiegom. Do tych przede wszystkim należał ulubiony „rower”. Zabawa ta polegała na wciśnięciu między palce u nóg śpiącego zwitka gazety. Gdy się zwitek podpalało, delikwent przez sen machał nogami, co do złudzenia przypominało ruchy jadącego na rowerze. Tylko zwyczajny wiejski hamulec, ćwok czy lebiega nie umiał poznać się na takim niewinnym żarcie i podnosił alarm, za co oczywiście dostawał po klawiaturze albo kopniaka w denko. Morowszy knajak ograniczył się do paru słówek i kimał dalej. Murkowi zaraz przy pierwszym noclegu w Kamczatce założono rower. Wtedy to właśnie Generał stanął w jego obronie i zaprzyjaźnili się. Ponieważ zaś Generał odsiedział już w mamrze w różnych terminach i w rozmaitych dozach razem lat przeszło dwanaście, a do szpitala wyprawił więcej pacjentów niż sama kasa chorych, był autorytetem i powagą. Nie mniejszą, chociaż nieco w innym rodzaju, cieszył się Cipak, młodszy od Generała, bo liczył sobie tyle lat, co Murek, ale słynący z obrotności, której zawdzięczał renomę nieuchwytnego. I rzeczywiście miał zupełne prawo przy zatrzymaniu przez policję podkreślać z dumą „sądownie nie karany”, co zdawało się wprowadzać w podziw nie tylko policjantów, lecz i jego samego. – Nigdy dłużej jak siedem dni w areszcie nie siedziałem – mawiał chełpliwie – a życzę pańskiej cioci, żeby tyle razy ją fotografowali i z anfasem, i z profilem, co moją osobę. Dlatego zmartwienia nie mam, iż w narodzie pamięć o mnie zaginie. Także samo więcej tuszu tym oto danym palcem pokazującym spotrzebowałem na odciśnięcia daktyloskopijne niż farby idzie nad odnowienie mostu Kierbedzia. Każda glina, czyli podobnież komisarz, mnie zna i jak z rodzonym bratem się wita, a nakryć nie da rady. – Ech, ty Cipak – kręcił nad nim głową były sztabskapitan Irmakow zwany Pieczonką. Tobie by obrazowanie mieć, szkolu skończyć i w bomondzie zakręcić się. Ty by samego Stawiskiego przechytrzył i teraz swoim awtomobilem po ulicach się rozbijał. Łeb u ciebie taki. Tylko wot kształcenia nie ma, parlefransu brak. Cipak na to spluwał cienką, ostrą strzałą śliny, celując w muchę, siedzącą na tłomoczku i odpowiadał. – Przez matkę to wszystko, bo uważania na rodzone dziecko nie miała, zadając się z chałujami, zamiast za właściciela składu węgla na Widok ulicy wyjść, któren był facet bogaty i miał życzenie wziąć ją za ślubną żonę. Ale i tak ja swoje pojęcie mam, a jeszcze nie było takiego dnia, żebym z głodu s... czym nie miał. Dla tej swady i dzięki nie opuszczającemu go powodzeniu Cipak cieszył się wielką popularnością nawet wśród takich ryb obieżyświatów, co to tylko przelotem do Warszawy wpadali, a spędzali całe życie na dalekich podróżach, znali Paryż i Londyn, New Jork i Szanghaj, Rio de Janeiro i różne wyspy, o których nawet Pieczonka nie słyszał. Każdy z nich wypytywał o Cipaka, a cóż dopiero miejscowi, drobni włóczędzy i kanciarze, niedouczone złodziejaszki, niezręczni lipkarze, potokarze, pajęczarze, którzy żadnego fachu dobrze nie umieli i często po dwa i trzy dni nie mieli co do gęby włożyć. Dla tych Cipak był niedościgłym ideałem. Tym bardziej, że byle kogo do sztamy nie dopuszczał i jeżeli organizował jakąś zbiorową robotę, a pomysłów miał zawsze pod dostatkiem, wybierał jedynie doświadczonych, szemranych chłopaków, co szli za nim jak przyczepka za tramwajem, bo wsypy nie było nigdy. Wolał jednak działać na własną rękę. Do większych kantów, przy których nie mógł obejść się bez pomocy, zabierał się jedynie przed bardziej uroczystymi świętami jak Boże Narodzenie, Wielkanoc, Zielone Świątki albo Boże Ciało. Poważniejszy zarobek dawał możność beztroskiego używania i świętowania przez kilka dni czy tygodni. Do mniejszych kombinacji nikogo nie dopuszczał. Na cały dzień znikał, wsiąkał, przepadał i polował własnym przemysłem a bez zdobyczy nie wracał. Gdy w razie obławy wywiadowca wyłowił z jego kieszeni kilkadziesiąt złotych i pytał: – Skąd to masz? Cipak, ani okiem mrugnąwszy, odpowiadał. – Babunia mi w Ameryce wykitowała i na pamiątkę po telegrafie przysłała, abym za jej duszę na mszę śpiewaną dał. Robił przy tym bezczelną minę, bo wiedział że mu niczego nie udowodnią. Do Murka poczuł nie wiadomo dlaczego sympatię która wzmocniła się od pewnego dnia, gdy go spotkał na ulicy w odświętnym ubraniu w towarzystwie eleganckiej kobiety. Murek właśnie odprowadzał Nirę. Oczywiście, Cipak nie zapytał go ani słówkiem o nią. W domach noclegowych panował szanowany przez wszystkich zwyczaj niewtrącania się do cudzych spraw ani do cudzej przeszłości. Nie obchodziła tu przeszłość nikogo, z wyjątkiem szpiclów, konfidentów lub wręcz samych tajniaków, którzy udając włóczęgów, nocowali w Cyrku, w Berlinie czy w Kamczatce by wywąchać ukrywających się przestępców. Zwłaszcza po jakiejś większej robocie, po śmielszym włamaniu, po grubszej kradzieży czy oszustwie gdy policaje mieli nakaz spod ziemi wydobyć winnych, w domach noclegowych zjawiał się jeden z drugim szpicel, udawał swojego, brata łatę, zwierzał się ze zmyślonych zbrodni i starał się wypytać innych. Dlatego zarówno wylewność jak i ciekawość była wysoce podejrzana i często gęsto kończyła się „kocem” czyli okręceniem delikwentowi głowy pierwszym lepszym łachem i stłuczeniem go „na miętko”. Jednak instynkt tych ludzi, instynkt wyrobiony latami włóczęgi, zmysł szybkiej orientacji, niezbędny w życiu opartym na znajomości człowieka, samorodna empiryczna wiedza psychologiczna stanowiąca warunek niezbędny we wszelkich kantach, z łatwością klasyfikowały każdego nowego przybysza. I o Murku współtowarzysze wiedzieli więcej niż sam sądził, chociaż nikomu się nie zwierzał ani opowiadał o sobie. Chciał dostosować się do otoczenia i nie drażnić ich swoim wysławianiem się, usiłował używać ich gwary, co nie szło mu łatwo, zważywszy, że i tu była istna wieża Babel różnych żargonów i dialektów, poczynając od chłopskiego mazurzenia i andziorskiego operowania niemal wyłącznie najordynarniejszymi słowami, aż do wytwornego sposobu wyrażania się takiego na przykład Cipaka, który tylko w chwilach gniewu zionął wielopiętrowymi przekleństwami i wówczas jednak nie zapominając o misternej, długookresowej i wyszukanej formie zdań. Tak przemawiał do szerszego audytorium. Natomiast w rozmowie z poszczególnymi interlokutorami wyrażał się mniej kwieciście. I teraz, skończywszy toaletę i otrzymawszy z rąk Rasputina kubek z kawą, a z rąk Hrabiny pajdę razowca, przysiadł obok Murka na wilgotnej jeszcze pryczy i wydobył z kieszeni kawałek kiełbasy. Przeciął ją na pół i podsunął Murkowi. – Masz, Mecenas. Bez kiełbasy chleb swego ślizgu nie ma. – Dziękuję, ale cóż ja tobie będę zabierać. – Wtranżalaj, nie pytaj – wielkodusznie machnął ręką Cipak. Jedli w milczeniu, po czym Cipak wydobył zza pasa wstążki kapelusza dwa papierosy i znowu poczęstował Murka. Natychmiast otoczyło ich kilku kandydatów do „sztachnięcia się”. – Mecenas, daj raz pociągnąć!... Przezwisko Mecenasa przyczepiło się do Murka stąd, że niektórzy „berlińczycy” widywali go dawniej przed sądem na Miodowej. Nazywano go też Trzewikiem. O prawdziwe nazwisko nikt tu nie pytał i nikt nie dbał. Byli i tacy jak Pop na przykład, którzy w ogóle swego własnego nazwiska zapomnieli. I nie było to dziwne, gdyż przez kilkadziesiąt lat go nie używał. Do każdego za to nie wiadomo jak i kiedy przylepiały się jakieś przezwiska. Sztabskapitan zyskał swoje z przymówki, którą posługiwał się stale: – Ja ciebie w pieczonkę sielezionkę!... Pop dostał swoje za brodę i długie włosy, spadające siwymi kosmykami aż na plecy. Tacok od galicyjskiego „ta co?”, a Cipak stąd, że mówił często: – Na kogo się cipasz, lebiego? Była co do jego przezwiska i inna wersja, wywodząca ten pseudonim od wprawy Cipaka w łapaniu kur po przedmieściach lub też odwrotnie, od jego zamiłowania do płci pięknej, co w ulicznej gwarze miało swoje dobitne uzasadnienie. Zresztą poza Murkiem i pewnym byłym nauczycielem szkoły powszechnej nikt się tą genealogią nie zajmował. Ów nauczyciel, po odbyciu wyroku za uświadamianie swoich uczennic, od dawna był lokatorem schronisk i zapewniał Murka, że opracowuje słownik warszawskiej gwary brukowej, którym zadziwi naukę, w istocie trudnił się grą w trzy karty na placu Żelaznej Bramy lub chodził po domach udając uciekiniera, który zwiał z wysp Sołowieckich. O nim właśnie poinformował kolegów Cipak: – Wczoraj w Saskim Ogrodzie przyskrzynili Majeranka. Warszawa jest wielkim miastem. Mieszkańcy śródmieścia nigdy nie bywają w odległych dzielnicach peryferii, tamci z przedmieść rzadko zapuszczają się w okolice centrum. Jedni nie znają i nie widują drugich, a już żadnego kontaktu nie ma między tymi, co żyją na Powązkach, na Woli, w Targówku, w Sielcach czy Czerniakowie, na Wierzbnie czy Pelcowiźnie. Ich życie, praca, zakupy, znajomi i krewni – wszystko koncentruje się we własnej dzielnicy a mieszkaniec z Żoliborza tylko z gazet dowiaduje się o tym, co stało się na Okęciu, jednocześnie z wieściami o zdarzeniach we Francji czy Anglii. Natomiast niezadomowione, koczujące plemię ..cyrkowców”, „berlińczyków” czy „kamczatków” jest zawsze i to natychmiast poinformowane o wszystkim przez niewidzialną samoczynną pocztę, która w przeciągu godziny przebywa Wielką Warszawę z krańca po kraniec, alarmując domy noclegowe, targowiska, szynki, spelunki i meliny. Od razu wiadomo, kogo aresztowali, kto zwiał, kogo poszukują. Niewidzialna poczta idzie ulicami od rogu do rogu, od jednej dzielnicy do drugiej, rozwidla się, rozgałęzia i zawsze dotrze do zainteresowanych wiadomością, wskazówką, ostrzeżeniem. Wszystko jest ważne. Na Siekierkach powódź i ludzie, ratując w pośpiechu dobytek, potracili głowy, na Franciszkańskiej pożar w fabryce trykotaży, na szóstym posterunku wykoleił się pociąg towarowy. Człowiek nie w ciemię bity przy każdej okazji może się obłowić. Pożywi się także, gdy wie, w której knajpie odchodzi okolicznościowa zabawa „na cały regulator” z racji wesela, chrzcin czy wyjścia z więzienia. To znowuż baczne oko dostrzeże charakterystyczny ruch przed rezerwą policyjną albo odsłonięte ciężarówki przed komisariatem – nieomylną zapowiedź obławy. Albo rozchodzi się wiadomość o wsadzeniu do paki tego czy innego kamrata. Informacje, podawane z ust do ust, nie tylko przechodzą przez środowiska włóczęgów i zawodowych przestępców. Na pomoc im, zepchniętym pod powierzchnię życia, przychodzą wszyscy ci, którzy z trudem utrzymując się na powierzchni, pochodzeniem, sercem i biedą solidaryzują się z tamtymi. Tragarze, drobni rzemieślnicy, półbezrobotni robociarze, szoferzy taksówek, dorożkarze, przekupnie, kelnerzy w podejrzanych knajpach. A oprócz nich wielka armia dziewcząt ulicznych, słowem wszystko to, co ustrój ekonomiczny i społeczny wgniótł w suteryny i baraki, w ciemne zaułki i nory, to, co skazał na piwniczną, zatęchłą egzystencję, od czego się odgrodził zasiekami z paragrafów kodeksu karnego, z przepisów policyjnych, z kanonów prawa własności, by nie wdzierało się do schludnego życia warstw dostatnich, nie zakażało swymi wyziewami powietrza ludzi zadowolonych ze swej duchowej i fizycznej higieny, posłusznych prawu, moralności i obyczajowi, zrodzonym z religii, ustaw i tradycji. Sam doktor praw, Franciszek Murek, niegdyś innymi oczyma patrzał na ten podział, który wydawał mu się równie koniecznym jak podział biologiczny na ludzi, zwierzęta i rośliny. Spoglądając w dół, oczywiście, odczuwał potrzebę humanitarnego, w granicach obywatelskiego rozsądku, leczenia tych ran społecznych, ale czasami poza świadomością rodziło się w nim przeświadczenie, że źródłem najodpowiedniejszym byłoby rozpalone żelazo: sprawnie działająca szubienica, pilnie strzeżone więzienia, domy poprawcze i przymusowe roboty. Niewiele pozostało mu wspomnień z wczesnego dzieciństwa, z owej wprawdzie gospodarskiej, lecz nędznej i głodem wymiecionej chałupy, którą raczej wolał zapomnieć, by swym bądź co bądź ciepłym refleksem nie psuła racjonalnej symetrii w rozkładzie świateł i cieni w obrazie socjalnej rzeczywistości, której on sam, dr Murek, był może niezbyt ważną, lecz potrzebną i świadomą podporą. I teraz, chociaż zepchnięty pod nurt, chociaż wyrzucony poza zasieki, nie zrezygnował bynajmniej z dawnych poglądów na rację norm struktury społecznej. Przekonał się tylko, że poniżej granicy są ludzie, różni od tamtych nie tyle treścią, ile formą życia, nie tyle wyzuci z moralności i pozbawieni ideałów, ile stosujący inną miarę, równie stałą i niewzruszoną, lecz inną – do wszelkich imponderabiliów jak uczciwość, honor, sumienie, przyjaźń, lojalność, poczucie obowiązku i sprawiedliwości. Świat pojęć tych ludzi z dołu nie mniej konsekwentny i całkowity od tamtego, w jednym był do niego podobny: groził sankcjami i karami każdemu, kto spod panujących tu praw się wyłamał. Społeczeństwo to stworzyło własne instytucje sądowe, rozporządzało siłą wykonawczą do realizacji wyroków, stosowało różne kary, poczynając od grzywny i konfiskaty czy zakazu zarobkowania a do kary śmierci włącznie. W niektórych zawodach praktykowano areszt domowy lub zesłanie, przy czym naruszenie wyroku dintojry groziło śmiałkowi kulą w tył czaszki lub nożem w serce. Murek bynajmniej nie pogodził się z panującymi zasadami bytowania. Nie czuł się członkiem tego społeczeństwa, lecz przypadkowym rozbitkiem, wyrzuconym przez fale na obcy brzeg. Dość jednak miał zmysłu rzeczywistości i poczucia własnej słabości, by próbować apostolstwa. Starał się raczej upodobnić do otoczenia, na które los go skazał, chciał przetrwać. Nie rezygnując z własnego światopoglądu, skorygował jedynie niektóre dawne swe, zbyt powierzchowne, sądy o tych ludziach. Nie mógł ich usprawiedliwić. Nawet wtedy, gdy brał pod uwagę tysiące fatalnych okoliczności, które ich zmarnowały. Głód, nędza, alkoholizm rodziców, bagno wychowania, atmosfera rynsztoków, ekskluzywizm warstw wyższych i często tępy rygoryzm władz publicznych. Nie mógł im przebaczyć braku aspiracji, braku woli i pragnienia przejścia do wyższego poziomu. To była cała ich wina. I właśnie może dlatego dla takiego oczajduszy, dla takiego draba spod ciemnej gwiazdy, dla takiego cwaniaka, jak Cipak, żywił rodzaj prawdziwej sympatii. Cipak lubił marzyć a jego marzenia zawsze sięgały poza sprawy powszednie życia bieżącego. Czasem, po paru kieliszkach, zaczynał opowiadać, jakim by to był innym człowiekiem, gdyby się ożenił, miał dzieci, posyłał je do szkół a sam „fachem przyzwoitem” się zajmował. Na przykład, być motorniczym w tramwajach albo inkasentem w elektrowni. Byt spokojny, ludzie z szacunkiem. Przyjdzie święto, w mieszkaniu czyściutko, gramofon, albo i radio gra, goście przychodzą, koledzy z pracy. A już coś innego, gdyby został sędzią. O, wtedy wiedziałby, co w kim siedzi. I nikogo na uwięzienie nie skazałby. Bo i co więzienie? Tam nikt się jeszcze nie poprawił, a każdy złego się nauczył. Dlatego za pierwszą winę nie byłoby żadnej kary. Ot, pogadać z facetem, wytłumaczyć, dla przykładu, dać dwa, trzy razy w mordę i do zajęcia, do zarobku skierować. Żeby głód na pokusy go nie zmiękczył. – A to co pomoże taka rzecz, jak to w sądach idzie. Złapią takiego szczeniaka na dolinie, coś tam sędzia pomruczy i do mamra frajera, któren jest alfabeta i tu tudy, ni siudy nie kapiruje. A z tego samego więźnia wyjdzie obkuty na wszystkie kanty, niczym jakby uniwersytet zakończył. I co za pożytek?... A skądże, zapytuję się, ów dany młodziak swoje pojęcie mógł posiadać, skoro jeżeli nikt go względem karalnego kodeksu nie obświadomił?... Od maleńkości po tretuarach szlaje się, nijakiego powszechnego nauczania domowego nie otrzymawszy, i takim prawem niewinowaty. Dzieci trzeba w narodzie kształtować, przy niedzieli jem wytłomaczenie dać, o wiele chcesz, żeby twój syn kreminalisto nie został, a córka, czyli insza na ten przykład siostrzenica, do świętego Łazarza na emeryturę nie poszła. Wprawdzie były to tylko marzenia i Cipak nigdy konkretnych projektów zmiany trybu życia nie robił. Ale i to było rzadkością w tym środowisku, gdzie troska o najbliższą noc, o najbliższy posiłek doszczętnie absorbowała wszystkie myśli i pragnienia. Murek też był głęboko przekonany, że kiedyś, wróciwszy do normalnego życia, znajdzie możność wydobycia i Cipaka na powierzchnię. To ułatwiło mu przyjmowanie odeń czy to poczęstunku, czy pomocy, chociaż o swoich projektach Cipakowi oczywiście nie wspominał ani słowem. Po śniadaniu wyszli razem i Cipak powiedział: – O wiele się nie mylę, masz chęć, żeby ci jakie zajęcie nadać? – Właśnie – potwierdził Murek – przydałoby się. A możesz? Cipak niedbale wpakował ręce w kieszenie: – Ja tylko „zerem” dookoła Warszawy jeździć nie mogie, bo mi się we łbie kręci i całe pożywienie z mgłości zrzucam, a resztę to wszystko mogie. Murek zaśmiał się z dowcipu przymilnie. – Uważaj, Trzewik (Murka przezywano Trzewikiem od czasu, gdy mu buty w nocy skradziono, a on skarżył się, że zginęły mu trzewiki). Uważaj, Trzewik. Dla ciebie ja mam fajną robotę, bo ty, jako jenteligent, z babami sobie poradzisz. Sam takie ecie-pecie wykombinowałem i swojem fachem z tobą się podzielę. – Porządny z ciebie chłop – ucieszył się Murek. – Ty mnie nie masz co bajerować – splunął Cipak. – Przez miętkie serce to robię. Tylko pod jednym warunkiem: gębę masz na cuhaltowy kluczyk przymknąć, bo jakby się każdy łachudra dowiedział, nie strzymalibyśmy konkurencji. Zapyta cię który, co niesiesz?... To ty mu cyk!... Że niby z wizyty. Panimajesz?... A nie to: Wont, lebiego, na zatraconą twoją metrykę!... I ju... A jeżeli glina się przylepi, swoje tłomaczenie masz, i nijakiem sposobem zmartwienia nie zaznasz. – Cóż to za robota? Cipak uśmiechnął się: – Faktycznie uczony ty jesteś, Trzewik, i swoje zrozumienie posiadasz, ale do jenteresu musowo smykałkę trza mieć. Choćbym cię samem słupem telegraficznem pięć dni tam i nazad przez most Kierbedzia pędzał, to i tak nie odgadniesz. – Nie odgadnę – przyznał Murek. – Domowem doradcem trzeba się zahipotekować. – Jak to domowym doradcą? – W znaczeniu przyjaciela domu, czyli mieszkania. Panimajesz? Murek jeszcze nie mógł się zorientować i opak musiał rzecz wyłuszczyć dokładnie: – Kuchty u bogatszych państw, one rozparzone są i tylko by do kina chodzili albo z frajerami na ksiuty. Robota jeim nie w głowie. Szczególniej zwłaszcza tym, co to na powyższych piątrach mieszkają. Dla takiego tłomoka wielkie nieszczęście jest z kubłem ze śmieciamy na podwyrko pyrgać i bez fasonu zapaćkaną kiecką przed inszemy koleżankami pokazywać się. To taka cholera śmiecie albo w nocy wynosi, albo w kubełku ubija na cement przez trzy dni, że śmierdzi w całkiej kuchni, jak zaraza. Przez co i od państwa wygawory dostaje i w razie kawaler przyjdzie, nosem kręci i gotów wyobrażenie mieć, że owa dana panienka osobiście śmierdzi, i to ci powiem. Trzewik, że właśnie z takiego śmierdzenia moja kombinacja wyszła. Tylko trzeba takie mieszkania wybierać, gdzie państwa jest kupa, które wypić lubieją. Bo spryt jest w butelkach. Im więcej chlają ciściochy, czyli też wina, albo piwa, tym więcej butelek próżnych zostaje. – Aha! – domyślił się Murek. – Tak owe butelki kuchta Żydom za mizerne parę groszy opyla. Ale Żyd z kubełkiem na podwyrko latać nie będzie, bo jego fach więcej handlowy. Dla parzygnata zaś te groszaki byli nie byli. Ona woli jeich nie widzieć, byle swój honor przed innemy kuchtamy trzymać. Sama forsy nie dałaby, ale głupiom z natury czyli z przyrodzenia będąc, póki tej to forsy namacalnie się nie dotknie, w towarze, znaczy się, we tych to butelkach, jej nie widzi. Dlatego jej karkulacja żeby kto śmieci wydygował, a za to jemu butelki odda i jeszcze na opchnięcie czego nie pożałuje. Bywają dni, że głównie przed świętami człowiek i miejsca we wnętrznościach na tyle żarcia nie ma. A co się tyczy butelek, to na Smoczej ulicy pod numerem siedemnastym jest jeden pudel, do którego cię zaprowadzę, co cały towar bierze, byle nadtłuków nie było, bo wtedy szmelc. – A ile można zarobić? – zaciekawił się Murek. – Przy większej harówce, na wypadek potrzeby, dociągnie i do piątaka w jednem dniu. Ten pudel, jak go za mordę trzymać, to gotówkę regularnie płaci: za monopolowe szkło od litrówki siedem groszy, za połówki cztery, od wina sześć, a od piwa, co rzadziej się przytrafi, bo pod zastaw buteleczkie wydają dwadzieścia. We dwa, trzy obroty jak nic trzy złotówki opędzisz. Tylko u kuchty trzeba zadufanie mieć, że kubełka nie odfasujesz i takiem prawem bez mojej rekomendacji do żadnej się nie wtranżolisz. Jednakowoż o wiele już w tej kamienicy przy jednym tłomoku się zaczepisz, to takie rozliczenie masz, że inne przez zazdrość same cię zawołają, że to żadna z owem kubełkiem demonstrować siebie niechętna. Murek wprawdzie trochę rozczarował się tą propozycją, gdyż wolałby znaleźć coś dającego perspektywy otrzymania posady, lecz i za to musiał być wdzięczny, gdyż zarobek był tu spokojnieszy, niż gdzie indziej, a trzeba było w ciągu kilku dni zebrać przynajmniej dziesięć złotych, by posłać panu Żurko na utrzymanie Karolki i dziecka. Z wrodzonym sobie zamiłowaniem do ścisłości wypytywał Cipaka o szczegóły nowego zajęcia, o najlepsze metody załatwiania butelkowych transakcji o sposoby zjednywania nowych klientek. Przeszli Grójecką i przy starej rogatce skręcili przez wiadukt nad torami kolejowym w stronę placu Kercelego, gdzie przede wszystkim należało kupić worek do butelek. Po drodze dowiedział się wielu rzeczy. Jak wywiadywać się, w którym mieszkaniu używa się większych ilości napojów, w jakich dzielnicach szukać klientek, od czego zaczynać rozmowę, jak pozyskiwać względy służących i wkradać się w dalsze ich łaski. Cipak bowiem wyraźnie zaznaczył, że proceder butelkowy, jakkolwiek dostatecznie rentowny, wymaga dużo pracy, latania po schodach, dźwigania cuchnących odpadków i latania z ciężkim workiem szkła na Smoczą. Dlatego należy zajęcie to uprawiać jako rzecz wstępną do czasu, póki nie wejdziesz z trzema czy czterema kucharkami w bliższe stosunki. Bliskość ich nie miała koniecznie polegać na romansie. Tego raczej należało unikać. Wygodniejsza jest przyjaźń. Każda z tych dziewczyn czy kobiet ma jakąś mniej lub bardziej nieszczęśliwą miłość. I tu dla człowieka rozsądnego i znającego życie otwiera się szerokie pole działania w roli przyjacielskiego doradcy. Ocena postępków niemoralnego amanta, kwalifikowanie powiedzeń i zachowania się starającego się kawalera, wywiedzenie się, kto to naprawdę jest, gdzie mieszka i czy, Boże broń, nie jest już żonaty, pisanie listów do ukochanego albo do rywalki – oto w głównych zarysach repertuar obowiązków doradcy. Taki facet jest przez służące ceniony i poważany a przez wdzięczność niejedna z nich może i swoim państwu polecić przyjaciela, „któren jest człowiekiem solidnym”. A w mieszkaniu, jak to w mieszkaniu – zawsze jest coś do zrobienia: kran cieknie czy dzwonek nie działa; trzeba coś zapakować czy odnieść, czy podłogę wyfroterować albo okna na zimę opatrzeć. A u państwa, jak to u państwa – zawsze znajdzie się jakieś przenoszone ubranie, bielizna czy buty, a czasem nawet zimowe palto, za jakie na Kercelaku trzeba dać najmniej dwie dychy, a wziąwszy skąd samemu dostać najmniej dwa miesiące. Pierwszym domem, do którego Cipak Murka wprowadził, była wielka czerwona kamienica na Bielańskiej. Pierwszą klientką, którą z Murkiem zapoznał, kucharka u adwokata Goldmana, panna Wikcia, niewiasta otyła, „sercowa” i cierpiąca na lekką zadyszkę. Kuchnia była obszerna i dość zapuszczona. Spod zlewu sterczał czubaty kubeł śmieci, na którego wierzchołku z trudem się trzymały liczne łupiny od jajek. Panna Wikcia, licząca sobie pod pięćdziesiątkę i widocznie z usposobienia popędliwa, przyjęła Cipaka dość ostro: – Cóż to pan Feliks sobie myślisz! Cztery dni czekam od obiecanego piątku! Wystarczyło jednak pięć minut zręcznie przeprowadzonej konwersacji a kucharka zmiękła i nawet rozczuliła się losem przygodnie przez Cipaka stworzonej siostry, którą porzucił wiarołomny sierżant wojsk łączności. Panna Wikcia, którą podobny los spotkał ze strony pewnego listonosza, zajęła się rozważaniem ułomności natury męskiej, w trakcie czego Murek zdążył odtransportować śmieci do podwórzowego zsypiska i wrócił z wypłukanym kubłem. Tym właśnie wypłukaniem zwrócił na siebie szczególnie życzliwą uwagę panny Wikci, jako „osoba porządek czująca”, w następstwie czego do worka powędrowało za jednym zamachem aż osiem butelek. Zanim worek zapewnił się do wierzchu i nabrał takiej wagi, że plecy Murka wyginały się pod nim, odwiedzili coś z piętnaście kuchni. Cipak, oczywiście, sam palcem nie ruszył, ograniczając się do roli protektora i mistrza ceremonii. Najgorsze, według Murka, było to, że butelki dostawało się nie zawsze, natomiast kubeł albo i dwa trzeba było wydygować i tak. Poza tym niecierpliwiło go mitrężenie czasu na rozmowy z kucharkami. Każda z nich, o ile tylko jej pani nie zajrzała do kuchni, była gotowa godzinami gadać. Niestety, na to nie było sposobu. Doświadczony specjalista, Cipak, zapewniał, że niczym tak łatwo nie zraża się klientek jak niechęcią do trajlowania. Musiał i Murek w to się wprawić. Przysłuchiwał się i uczył. Skrupulatnie zapisawszy sobie kilkadziesiąt adresów, pożegnał się przed wieczorem z Cipakiem. Pierwszy dzień ma się rozumieć nie dał żadnego zysku. Wypłacone przez Żyda na Smoczej pieniądze poszły w lwiej części do kieszeni mentora, za swoją cząstkę Murek musiał kupić butelkę czystej i chleba, co wraz z otrzymanymi od klientek dwoma kotletami wieprzowymi i kawałkiem podeschłego sera złożyło się na ucztę, czyli na oblanie interesu. Przypominało to nawet poniekąd majówkę, gdy usadowili się na trawie na obszernych niezabudowanych i nieoparkowanych placach przy zbiegu ulicy Karolkowej z Dworską, w pobliżu szpitala żydowskiego. Pod koniec uczty, gdy już po wódce śladu nie zostało, Cipak na uprzejme zaproszenie jednej z licznych biwakujących grupek, przesiadł się do znajomych, Murek zaś, podłożywszy pusty worek pod głowę, przespał się do zmroku. Od tego dnia Cipaka nie widział prawie przez tydzień. Opowiadano, że nocuje w Kamczatce, to znów w Cyrku. Tymczasem interesy Murka szły nie najgorzej. Wprawdzie o wyrobienie piątaka dziennie było trudno, do tego trzeba było mieć zdolności Cipaka, ale i na to, co zarabiał, nie narzekał. Pomny instrukcji nauczyciela, zmyślonymi historyjkami o własnych przeżyciach sercowych, wzruszał serca kucharek, które to wzruszenie często znajdowało smakowity wyraz w obfitym talerzu zupy czy kawałku mięsa. W ten sposób na utrzymanie nic lub prawie nic się nie wydawało, ale samo zmyślanie romantycznych bajek o sobie kosztowało Murka sporo trudu. Tym bardziej, że dla każdej kategorii słuchaczek należało inną bujdę wykombinować. Czego też im nie naopowiadał! Starsze, siwiejące kuchty rozczulał zwierzeniami o matce, którą bolszewicy „żywcem palili” albo o siostrze, którą jeden stary hrabia porwał i w swoim zamku więzi a przekupiona przezeń policja żadnej wiary dać nie chce. Młodszym mówił o żonie, która go zdradziła, z oficerem nad morze uciekła, o kochanej dziewczynie, przemocą przez bogatych rodziców wydanej za znienawidzonego, ale zamożnego naczelnika stacji, o tym, że jest wdowcem i ma we Lwowie troje drobnych dziatek, nad którymi znęca się zła rodzina. Dla tercjarek, członkiń bractw różańcowych, słowem dla wszystkich dewotek, których pośród kucht nie brakowało, zachowywał historię najefektowniejszą: dzieje grzesznika, pijaka i rozpustnika, który nawet krew ludzką miał na sumieniu, lecz na łożu śmierci ślub uczyniwszy, nie tylko zdrowie odzyskał, lecz z drogi występku zawrócił i teraz pokutę czyni. Opowiadanie takie było nader intratne, w skutkach dalszych jednak mogło się okazać zbyt ryzykowne z dwóch przyczyn. Po pierwsze, zainteresował się Murkiem jakiś ksiądz misjonarz, który szerszemu gronu wyznawczyń chciał przedstawić żywy przykład cudownego nawrócenia: po drugie, nie mniej zaciekawił się pokutnikiem dzielnicowy przodownik policji, mniej może dbający o dobrowolną pokutę grzesznika, a uważający za swój obowiązek sprawdzenie, czy straszliwe grzechy Murka figurują w odpowiednich rejestrach ludzkich naszego padołu, czyli w kartotece policyjnej. Wiele kłopotu kosztowało Murka uwolnienie się od zainteresowań wykazanych przez władze duchowne i świeckie. Na szczęście skończyło się tylko rezygnacją z wygodnego rewiru czterech kamienic przy ul. Zielnej. Mijały tygodnie. Dni spędzał na wynoszeniu odpadków kuchennych i zbieraniu butelek, noce w Berlinie, w Cyrku lub w Kamczatce. Mozolnie uciułane pieniądze dzielił zawsze na dwie połowy: jedną opędzał własne potrzeby, starając się odłożyć bodaj cokolwiek u Hrabiny, drugą sumiennie wysyłał państwu Żurkom dla Karolki i dziecka. Listy, nadchodzące od nich na adres Niecki, wciąż jednak pełne były nowych żądań. A to Karolka zaniemogła, to trzeba na tran dla małego Stefanka, a to chrzciny kosztowały czternaście złotych, a to Stefankowi stolarz zrobił kołyskę. Czasami pisała swymi koszlonami Karolka, częściej jednak pani Zurkowa, wprawniej władająca piórem. Murek nie buntował się przeciw temu haraczowi, który sam sobie nałożył. Była to prawdziwa i zasłużona pokuta, a Bóg wiedział, jak ciężko było mu ją wypełniać. Ręce popuchły od dźwigania kubłów, nogi obolały w zdartych butach, na grzbiecie od ucisku worka z butelkami porobiły się sińce. Najgorsze wszakże było samo wyrzucanie odpadków do ziejących cuchnącym oparem śmietników. Nie pomagało wstrzymywanie oddechu czy nawet żucie czosnku. Ohydna słodkawa woń śmietniska, woń rozkładających się brudów zapełniała płuca wstrętnym rozparzonym wyziewem, aż żołądek kurczył się w spazmie obrzydzenia, krew uciekała z twarzy i w głowie zaczynało kołować. Z początku sądził, że z czasem przyzwyczai się do tego. Było jednak odwrotnie. Już samo zbliżenie się do śmietnika wywoływało mdłości, a gdy kubeł trzeba było dłużej wytrząsać, dochodziło do torsji. Cipak, któremu o tym kiedyś mimochodem wspomniał w nadziei, że usłyszy jakąś radę, uśmiał się tylko z Murka: – Coś taki delikatny, jak dziewica po trzecim bachorze!... A Murek nie był wcale wydelikacony. Przeciwnie. Coraz łatwiej znosił to życie nędzarza, tylko tego jednego nie umiał w sobie zwalczyć. W każdym razie to zajęcie dawało mu więcej niż inne, a poza tym było jednostajne, systematyczne, prawie stałe, niczym posada. Nie był tak lekkomyślny, by zaryzykować powrót do tragarstwa czy do obnoszenia plakatów. Tym bardziej, że ani na jeden dzień nie zaprzestał starań o posadę. Po dawnemu pisał oferty na wszystkie ogłoszenia, upominał się w biurach pośrednictwa pracy, wysyłał listy do uniwersyteckich przyjaciół i kolegów. Żaden z nich z reguły nie odpisywał. Jeden tylko, obecnie adwokat i radca prawny jakieś firmy w Katowicach, nadesłał odpowiedź: posady żadnej nie ma, niestety, ale bądź tak dobry (skoro już siedzisz w stolicy), wyszukać w archiwach hipoteki akta dotyczące itd. Murek akta wyszukał, tracąc na to pół dnia, ponieważ jednak uwierzytelnienie odpisów kosztowało kilkanaście złotych, odpisał adwokatowi, że czeka na pieniądze. Zamiast pieniędzy adwokat przysłał cierpki list zaznaczając, że nie spodziewał się takiego braku zaufania, w dodatku na tak drobną kwotę, i to od człowieka, który, powołując się na koleżeństwo, prosi o protekcję. „Dla takich ludzi nic się nie robi”. Drugi wypadek, kiedy zaświtała Murkowi nadzieja, zdarzył się przy konkursie na posadę w Biurze Kodyfikacji Ustaw Samorządowych. Niespodziewanie wezwano go w miesiąc po złożeniu podania. Przebrał się w swoje galowe ubranie i poszedł półprzytomny z radości. – Panie doktorze – przyjął go szpakowaty dygnitarz – pańskie kwalifikacje na stanowisko naczelnika wydziału prawnego są doskonałe. Z kilkuset kandydatów wybrałem pana. – Niezmiernie jestem wdzięczny panu prezesowi – z trudem wydobył z siebie Murek. – Jak pan wie, znajdujemy się w stadium organizacji. Będzie doktor miał szerokie pole do popisu. Ale i dużo pracy. – Niczego bardziej nie pragnę. – To cudownie. Zechce pan złożyć oryginał swoich papierów... A i jeszcze jedno: do jakich związków czy stowarzyszeń pan należy?... Tylko proszę o absolutną szczerość. Murek uśmiechnął się: – Do żadnych, panie prezesie. – Jak to?... Więc może do jakiegoś stronnictwa?... – Nie. Dygnitarz spojrzał na Murka z nie ukrywanym zdumieniem: – Zatem w życiu publicznym, w społecznym nie bierze pan żadnego udziału? Murek rozłożył ręce: – Panie prezesie, od bardzo dawna jestem bez pracy. Z największym wysiłkiem zarobkuję doraźnie, by nie umrzeć z głodu. Prezes niecierpliwie poprawił krawat. – No tak, rozumiem, rozumiem... Ale widzi pan, doktorze, ja nie mogę kierowniczego bądź co bądź stanowiska powierzyć komuś, kogo nie poleca żadna organizacja czy instytucja. Hm. Murek obu rękoma kurczowo uczepił się brzegu biurka: – Jeżeli pan prezes życzy zaczął – będę się starał wstąpić do jakiejś organizacji... – Nie o jakąś chodzi! – przerwał prezes. – Pan przecie orientuje się, że nie chodzi tu o byle jaką organizację, tylko o taką, której polecenie... No i teraz wstąpić... Nie, to niemożliwe. A może pan może powołać się na jakieś wybitne osobistości?... Kto mógłby udzielić panu referencji? Murek spuścił głowę. Kogóż mógł wymienić?!... Z dawniejszych lat znał kilku dygnitarzy, lecz wiedział, że żaden z nich nie może go pamiętać. A z ostatnich czasów – prezydent Niewiarowicz, wojewoda Łęk-Dornicki, dyrektor departamentu Gąsowski?... Ci nie wydaliby o Murku przychylnych opinii. – Przecież musi pan kogoś znać! – powiedział z naciskiem prezes. – Niestety... Urodziłem się i kształciłem w Małopolsce – bąknął Murek. – Dziwne. No, szkoda. Szkoda, powtarzam, bo chciałbym doktora mieć u siebie. A każdy z kandydatów powołuje się na rekomendacje wpływowych osobistości. Angażując pana, naraziłbym się na liczne ataki. Pan rozumie?... I nie mógłbym żadnemu z tych protektorów powiedzieć, że taka to i taka figura żądała przyjęcia doktora Murka. Stanowisko jest zbyt poważne, by dało się obsadzić je po cichu. Szkoda. – Panie prezesie, czy naprawdę... – Doktorze. Prima charitas ab ego. Ja i tak mam dość wrogów. Niech pan jeszcze poszuka w pamięci... Murkowi przyszła genialna myśl: – Więc może, panie prezesie, przyjmie mnie pan prezes na jaką bądź posadę. Jaką bądź. Niech pensja będzie najmniejsza, a każdą pracę wykonam sumiennie... Dygnitarz namyślił się i kiwnął głową: – Dobrze. To jest możliwe. Niech się pan zgłosi za tydzień. Murek wychodził rozpromieniony. Wstąpił nawet do państwa Gubińskich na Piwnej, by zapytać, czy pokoik, który kiedyś oglądał, jest nadal do wynajęcia. Pokoik był wolny i pan Gubiński obiecał jeszcze tydzień z nim poczekać. Okazało się jednak, że Murkowi nie było sądzone tam zamieszkać. Gdy w wyznaczonym dniu zgłosił się w biurze, prezes zwrócił mu jego podanie: – Żałuję bardzo – powiedział – ale nie mogę pana zaangażować do wydziału prawnego wbrew woli naczelnika tego wydziału. Nie prowadziłoby to do niczego, a pan Rządkowski stanowczo oparł się zaangażowaniu pana. Pan rozumie, że nie mogę narzucać mu nikogo. – Ale dlaczego ten pan?... Prezes przerwał machnięciem ręki: – Uważa za kłopotliwe dla siebie posiadanie podwładnego z tytułem doktorskim. I rzeczywiście tam potrzebny jest zwykły kancelista. Żałuję bardzo i do widzenia. Murek tego dnia do wieczora błąkał się po mieście bezczynnie. Nie czuł nawet głodu. Uśpiona w nim dotychczas i narkotyzowana codziennymi nadziejami rozpacz wybuchła z całą siłą. – To już koniec – powtarzał głośno – już koniec. Dotychczas starał się nie myśleć o swoim „dojutrkowaniu”. Tygodnie i miesiące poniżenia, brudu, ciężkiej fizycznej pracy, były, zdawały się być, czymś chwilowym, przemijającym, nieważnym. Dopóki istniała nadzieja. Swój obecny tryb życia Murek uważał za krzywdę, za niesprawiedliwość, za nonsens wreszcie. A przecież wierzył niezachwianie, że wszelka niesprawiedliwość zdarzyć się może, lecz nie może trwać. I teraz nie zwątpił o tym. Opanowała go tylko obawa, że w nim samym tkwi jakieś fatum, jakieś złe przeznaczenie czy grzech, który mści się na nim i najcięższą pokutą nie daje się przekreślić. Bo jakże mogło być inaczej? Przecież życiem rządzą niewzruszalne prawa, przecież świat jest uporządkowany, zbudowany według zasad mądrych i słusznych, oparty na wielu tysiącach lat doświadczenia, na konstrukcji wypracowanej przez setki pokoleń. Kieruje nim nieznużona myśl uczonych, reformatorów, kierowników życia zbiorowego. Nad usuwaniem usterek tego życia pracują rządy i parlamenty. Byt społeczeństwa, ludzkości i każdej jednostki jest mądrze unormowany, obliczony sprawiedliwie równowagą uprawnień i obowiązków, zorganizowany do najdrobniejszych szczegółów. Mechanicznie ustrojem państwa, ustrojem społecznym i ekonomicznym, duchowo dogmatami moralności i obyczaju. Oto przychodzi godzina i miasto rozbłyska milionami świateł. Zamykają się sklepy. Tłumy ludzi mijają się w pośpiechu. Jedni śpieszą do zajęć, inni do odpoczynku, inni do kin, teatrów. Środkiem ulicy, w szalonym tempie pędzą samochody, autobusy, motocykle. Na rogach czuwają policjanci. Wszystko jest dokładnie rozmieszczone w przestrzeni i czasie. Nad wszystkim panuje duch ładu, porządku, regulaminu. Cokolwiek śmiałoby ten ład zakłócić, zepsuć – ulegnie natychmiastowej likwidacji dzięki czujnym organom społecznym. Wszystko ma swoją godzinę, swoje miejsce, swoje prawo i swoją rację istnienia. Zamiatacze ulic, tragarze, robotnicy fizyczni, których umysł i wykształcenie nie sięga wyżej, spełniają swój obowiązek pracą mięśni, na następnym szczeblu drabiny inteligencja zawodowa, lekarze, inżynierowie, prawnicy, a obok kupcy, finansiści, przemysłowcy. Każdy zajmuje pozycję wyznaczoną mu przez zdolności, wykształcenie, urodzenie, czy energię, wolę i charakter. A oto on, Franciszek Murek, znajduje się poza tym wszystkim. Jest niepotrzebny. Byłoby absurdem szukać przyczyny tego w wielkiej machinie świata. To raczej on, Franciszek Murek, jest niczym. W sobie należy szukać, w sobie znaleźć ten błąd czy przeznaczenie. Olbrzymia machina świata, wielka centryfuga życia wiruje w niezmąconym tempie. W niej wszystko działa sprawnie. Wokół placu pędzą samochody prawą stroną, wsiąkają w korytarze ulic. Chodnikami płyną tłumy, jedni znikają w bramach domów, inni wychodzą z kamienic, świecących prostokątami okien. Jak plastry wosku są domy, jak pszczoły są ludzie. Zaraz porywa ich życie, szybki wir godzin i minut pracy, zabawy, zajęć, terminów, rotacyjna machina dnia powszedniego i powszedniego życia, o którego dobrodziejstwo trzeba się modlić jak o chleb powszedni... Z rozmyślań obudziły Murka pierwsze krople deszczu. Spadały grube i ciężkie, wsiąkając w materiał ubrania. Po zmoczeniu ubranie będzie wyglądało fatalnie, ubranie, które przecież jest jego jedynym paszportem do dawnego życia. Rzeczywistość przemówiła, zagłuszając wszystkie refleksje. Ukrył się w bramie, a gdy deszcz ustał, poszedł na Leszno i przebrał się w stróżówce Niecki w swoje robocze łachmany. Rodzina Niecków siedziała przy kolacji. Z talerzy, nałożonych kopiasto sypką jęczmienną kaszą, parowało zapachem przeskwarczonej słoniny. – Smacznego apetytu – powiedział Murek. – Dziękuję – odpowiedział chłodno dozorca a jego żona dla przyzwoitości dodała: – A może i pan by z nami?... Prosimy. – Niegłodnym, dziękuję – przełknął ślinę Murek. Już się przebrał i w tym brudnym ubraniu nijako mu było siadać z nimi do stołu. – Chorego pytają, zdrowemu dają – gościnnie przygadał zięć Niecków, podsuwając Murkowi stołek. Obie córki dozorcy też dorzuciły kilka uprzejmych słów, pomimo to jednak Murek odczuł w powietrzu coś niechętnego i wymówił się: – Bardzo państwu dziękuję, ale spieszę się. Dobrej nocy. – A no, jak pan Franciszek śpieszysz, to i zatrzymywać nie możem – odezwał się stary, nie podnosząc głowy znad talerza – to już i o tamtem pogadamy inną razą. Murek zatrzymał się przy drzwiach: – A o czym takim, panie Niecka?... – Tak – machnął dozorca ręką – nic pilnego. Jego żona jednak postanowiła sprawę od razu postawić jasno: – A po prawdzie mówiąc – powiedziała, wstając po czajnik – to pan Franciszek sam jest rozumiejący, że tak nie idzie. Niby z tem robactwem. My, owszem, dlaczego nie, sami widzim, położenie bezrobotne. Ale myślelim, miesiąc–dwa. – Wczoraj ojcu całą marynarkę obleźli – wtrąciła młodsza córka. Murek zorientował się, o co chodzi i poczerwieniał. – Dobrze – bąknął – i tak od państwa dosyć miałem grzeczności Tylko... tylko, że dziś nie mam gdzie zabrać swoich rzeczy. Dozorczyni zerknęła nań ze współczuciem: – Nie o dziś się rozchodzi. Pożaru nie ma. A ot, siadaj pan z nami i tak kaszy zostanie. – Nie, nie, bardzo dziękuję i przepraszam za kłopot – zwrócił się do drzwi – jak tylko będę mógł, to zabiorę... Dobranoc. Wyszedł czym prędzej w obawie, by mu nie kazano od razu wziąć rzeczy. Co by z nimi począł? Zostawić w domu noclegowym na przechowanie, to by się wygniotło, jak z psiego gardła. Miałby jeszcze jeden sposób: zostawić to u którejś z kucharek, choćby u takiej Wikci albo u panny Maryśki z Niecałej. Ale przecież już teraz wiedział, że nie wróci, że za żadne skarby nie wróci do tego obrzydliwego zajęcia. Wczoraj wysłał Karolce dwadzieścia osiem złotych, na cały miesiąc ma spokój. A sam jakoś przeżyje. Byle nie nosić tych ohydnych, cuchnących śmieci. Setki i tysiące ludzi w Warszawie nie umiera z głodu, chociaż nie ma żadnego stałego zarobku. A do takiego zarobku łatwo się przyzwyczaić. Przyzwyczajenie zaś gorzej podcina siły człowieka, chęć ratowania się niż najgorsza bieda. Idąc rozmyślał nad tym, dlaczego właśnie tak drży o to swoje paradne ubranie. Niech je Nieckowie nawet wyrzucą. Co mu po tym!... Drobny kapuśniaczek przeszedł znowu w ulewny deszcz. Ludzie chowali się do bram. Murek stanął pod szklanym daszkiem jakichś drzwi i oparł się o ścianę, dokąd nie dolatywały krople deszczu. Stała tam już jakaś panienka w granatowym kostiumiku, spod którego wyglądał kołnierzyk białej, zapiętej pod szyję, bluzki. Mały, szary kapelusik i wyzierające spod niego mokrymi kosmykami jasnoblond włosy, wyglądały żałośnie. W niebieskich oczach i w dziecinnie zadartym z lekka nosku było coś bezradnego. Z papierowej rozmokłej torebki, która rozłaziła się na kantach, wystawał brzuszek rumianej kajzerki. Panienka kilka razy spojrzała na Murka, jak mu się wydało, zaczepnie. Zdziwił się tym. Nie robiła wrażenia ulicznej dziewczyny, raczej przypominała hafciarkę czy ekspedientkę, a może urzędniczkę w jakimś biurze. Obrzucił spojrzeniem jej skromny, lecz schludny wygląd, później swoje połatane i brudne ubranie i przypuszczenie o zaczepnych zamiarach przygodnej towarzyszki wydało mu się zupełnie niedorzeczne. Przyszło mu do głowy, że ta panieneczka na pewno boi się stać tu obok włóczęgi, od którego musi zalatywać stęchłym i kwaśnym odorem jego łachów, że w każdym razie odczuwa doń wstręt. Dlatego przemknęła mu myśl, czy by nie poszukać schronienia w najbliższej bramie i odsunął się od panienki jak najdalej, o ile pozwalał na to zasięg wąskiego daszka. Odwrócił głowę i patrzył w chlupiące gęsto po chodniku i jezdni lejki deszczu. – Jeśli brzydzi się mnie – myślał nie bez irytacji – to niech ona idzie gdzie indziej. Chciał jej to nawet w niegrzeczny sposób powiedzieć i zastanawiał się właśnie nad tym, gdy panienka odezwała się: – Panu pryska na plecy. – Nie szkodzi, niech pryska – odmruknął obojętnie. – Ale może się pan przysunąć, tu jest dość miejsca. Obejrzał się: patrzyła nań jakby z litością. To go rozgniewało. – Mnie dobrze i tu – wzruszył ramieniem. Poryw wiatru uderzył w strugi deszczu i Murek odruchowo cofnął się pod daszek. Dziewczyna powiedziała: – Niech pan tu stanie na stopniach, koło mnie. – Co pani na tym zależy – odezwał się opryskliwie. – Chce pani, żeby ją moje wszy oblazły? Widocznie stropiła się, lecz już po chwili uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie: – To nie jest najgorsze nieszczęście. – Co tam pani rozumie! – uciął lekceważąco. – Pan nie jest, widzę, rozmowny – nie ustępowała. – Za to pani jest zanadto rozmowna – powiedział strofującym tonem. – Czy pani tak z każdym spotkanym obdartusem zaczyna gadanie? – Nie z każdym. – No, to i chwała Bogu. Bo jeszcze pani kiedy tak opadnie, że proszę siadać. Zaśmiała się: – Kiedy ja się wcale nie boję. – Bo pani jest naiwna. Rodzice nie powinni wypuszczać pani na ulicę bez niańki. – Na to trzeba być bogatą – zauważyła. Murek nic nie odpowiedział, wobec czego ciągnęła dalej: – Jestem już wcale nie taka młoda. I zupełnie samodzielna. Pracuję na siebie. Dlatego mam szacunek dla ludzi pracy... I wcale mnie nie przestrasza, że ktoś ciężko pracujący ma zniszczone ubranie. Przeciwnie, ile razy... – Jeżeli to ma odnosić się do mnie, panieneczko – przerwał – to bardzo się panieneczka myli. Jestem włóczęgą, obibrukiem, elementem podejrzanym. Z tego gatunku, co to nigdzie nie meldowani. Rozumie pani? Wyrzutek społeczeństwa, odpadek... – Nieprawda – potrząsnęła głową. – Co? – zdziwił się. – To nie jest prawda. Pan nie jest człowiekiem złym. Pan jest tylko nieszczęśliwy. Zaśmiał się krótko i niecierpliwym ruchem podniósł kołnierz marynarki. – Czego ta dziewczyna chce ode mnie? – zaniepokoił się i postanowił urwać rozmowę. Jednak panienka po kilku chwilach odezwała się znowu: – Mówi pan, że potrzebna jest mi niańka. A proszę sobie wyobrazić, że codziennie o zmierzchu wracam na Żoliborz zupełnie sama. Najgorszymi dzielnicami. Z początku się bałam, ale cóż mam robić. Nie stać mnie na tramwaj. Murek milczał. – Czy pan, jak deszcz ustanie, też idzie na Żoliborz? – zapytała. – Nie. – Ale bywa pan tam często? – Po co?... Wcale nie bywam. – Myślałam... Pan tam nie ma krewnych? Spojrzał na nią zdumiony: – A cóż to panią, do cholery, obchodzi?... W ogóle nie mam żadnych krewnych. Jestem sam jak palec. – To dziwne. – A skąd to pani przyszło do głowy? – Tak – zawahała się. – Może mi się zdawało, że widziałam pana w tamtych stronach... Czy pan nie ma siostry? Potrząsnął przecząco głową. Tak szeroko otworzyła oczy, jakby zakomunikował jej jakąś niezwykłą, rewelacyjną wiadomość. – Nie ma pan siostry zamężnej z majorem? Wybuchnął śmiechem: – Nie, panieneczko. Teraz to widzę, że mnie pani bierze za kogoś innego. Wydawała się bardzo speszona. Milczała czas dłuższy, wreszcie powiedziała tonem sentencji bez żadnego związku z tematem: – Najohydniejszą rzeczą na świecie jest kłamstwo. Rozśmieszyło to Murka jeszcze bardziej: – Niby z tym majorem i z tą siostrą? Przysięgam Bogu, że nie łżę. Czy zdaje się pani, że każdy włóczęga i oberwaniec musi być szwagrem majora?... – Wcale nie – odpowiedziała w zamyśleniu. – Ale pan nie jest zwykłym włóczęgą. – Tylko czym? – zapytał ironicznie. – Na maskaradę idę? – Niekoniecznie na maskaradę. Harun al Raszyd nie dla zabawy przebierał się za nędzarza. – Harun al Raszyd szukał wśród nędzarzy prawdy, a nie chleba. Panienka przymrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się filuternie: – A widzi pan. Wiedziałam, że pan nie jest zwykłym włóczęgą! – Bo co? – Bo tylko człowiek inteligentny może wiedzieć o Harunie al Raszydzie, co wie pan. Teraz Murek szczerze się zdziwił jej sprytowi. Od razu wydała mu się ciekawsza: – Można też być byłym inteligentem – powiedział. – Myli się pani, sądząc, że wśród włóczęgów i wszelkich wyrzutków społeczeństwa nie ma takich ex inteligentów. Ciekaw tylko jestem, z czego pani wywnioskowała, że kiedyś tam czegoś się uczyłem? Bo chyba nie z mojej nieogolonej twarzy ani z tych łachów. – Ach – odpowiedziała lekko. – Nie sądzi się ludzi z powierzchowności. – Tylko jak? – Trzeba patrzeć głębiej. – Znaczy, być jasnowidzem? – zadrwił. – A jakby jasnowidzem – przytaknęła. – Bajeczki, droga pani! No, deszcz już prawie nie pada. Do widzenia. Na mnie czas. – Chwilę! – zatrzymała go. – Czy pan się naprawdę śpieszy? Bo jeżeli... Jeżeli nie, to niech mnie pan odprowadzi na Żoliborz. – Po co? – Będę się czuła bezpieczniej. – Chce mnie pani na niańkę? – Tak – potwierdziła poważnie. Murek w zakłopotaniu przestępował z nogi na nogę: – Śmieszna z pani dziewczyna. I bardzo lekkomyślna. Idąc prosto, trzeba przechodzić przez plac Nędzy i przez puste tereny pod Cytadelą. Wybierać sobie na niańkę przygodnie spotkanego oberwusa, to chyba dość naiwne. – Dlaczego? – Tego już pani nie będę mówić. – A pójdzie pan? – Mogę pójść – zgodził się obojętnie. – To cudownie. Bardzo panu dziękuję, bardzo. – Przecież mówiła pani, że zawsze chodzi sama i nigdy nie odczuwa obawy? – Ale wolę iść z panem. – Jeszcze spotka pani kogoś znajomego i trzeba będzie wstydzić się takiego towarzystwa – dodał tonem perswazji. – O, to mnie nie obchodzi – zapewniła prędko. Szli w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Gdy mijali latarnie, Murek z ukosa przyglądał się profilowi swej towarzyszki. Przypominała jakiś bardzo egzotyczny kwiat. Była nawet dość ładna, chociaż zupełnie nie w typie Murka. A najdziwniejsze, że nie wyglądała na agresywną ani nawet odważną. – Jakie to dzisiaj panny – rozmyślał. Taka młodziutka i daje sobie radę. Ba, nie wieje od pierwszego lepszego, ale jeszcze się mu narzuca. Minęli zabudowane dzielnice i szli tu prawie po ciemku. Pod nogami chlupotały kałuże. – Powiedział pan, że nie ma pan krewnych – odezwała się panienka. – Więc jest pan zupełnie samotny? – Zupełnie. – To musi być bardzo przyjemnie. – Jak dla kogo. – I nie ma nikogo, o kim by pan myślał, za kim by tęsknił? – O, to inna rzecz – powiedział po chwili wahania. Dziewczyna westchnęła: – Rozumiem. Pan się kocha? – Czy to też jasnowidzenie? – zaśmiał się nieszczerze, zaskoczony. – Tak. Kocha się pan nieszczęśliwie. – O? – Tak, nieszczęśliwie. – Niby dlaczego nieszczęśliwie?... Zatrzymała się i powiedziała z namysłem: – Bo... nie może pan ożenić się z kobietą, którą pan kocha. To jedno... – Jest i drugie? – Tak. Drugie jest to, że ona nie jest pana warta. W jej głosie zadźwięczała jakaś ostra, zła nuta. Murek wzruszył ramionami: – Głupstwa pani plecie – odpowiedział, nie ukrywając gniewu. Panienkę to zreflektowało: – Ja bardzo pana przepraszam. Zresztą cóż ja mogę o tym wszystkim wiedzieć?... – To i nie trzeba pleść tego, co ślina na język przyniesie. – Przepraszam – powiedziała bardzo ciepłym tonem. – Moje „jasnowidzenie” tu zawiodło. Za to powiem panu, że pan od niedawna jest w Warszawie. Pochodzi pan z Małopolski. – To żadna sztuka. Poznała pani po akcencie. – Więc dodam panu jeszcze, że jest pan człowiekiem wykształconym. Skończył pan uniwersytet. Chyba prawo. Co? – Przypuśćmy – starał się ukryć zdziwienie. – Może ma pan nawet tytuł doktorski... – Skąd pani wie!... – Zajmował pan jakieś poważne stanowisko – mówiła dalej. Ale na prowincji. I musiał pan ustąpić z tego stanowiska z powodu jakichś spraw politycznych. Czy tak? Murek stanął i chwycił ją za rękę: – Skąd pani to może wiedzieć? – A widzi pan – uśmiechnęła się – że skoro to co mówię, zgadza się z rzeczywistością, to mój system patrzenia nie na powierzchowność człowieka, lecz w głąb jego istoty, jest dobrym systemem. Murek zdjął kapelusz i przetarł czoło: – Wie pani, to jest nadzwyczajne. – A poza tym jest pan człowiekiem dobrym, uczciwym, zacnym. I bardzo łatwowiernym. Proszę tego nie brać za przyganę. Pańska łatwowierność wypływa z dobroci. Sądzi pan ludzkie pobudki według własnych. I dlatego dokoła widzi pan ludzi szlachetnych, kobiety uczciwe... – Pani jest dziwną dziewczyną... Doprawdy. Gdybym nie wiedział, że pani mnie nie zna i znać nie może, to bym był przekonany, że... No, może mi pani coś jeszcze o mnie powie? – Cóż? – zastanowiła się. – Pracuje pan ciężko. Bardzo ciężko. Nieraz dźwiga pan ogromne worki i paki z towarami... Ale jest pan bezrobotny. Murek przytaknął: – A o mojej przyszłości też może pani coś powiedzieć? – Tak, zdaje mi się, że tak. – Więc? – Nie należy rozpaczać. Nie wolno tracić nadziei. Wszystko się panu poprawi. Zajmie pan odpowiednie stanowisko, bo pan jest tego wart. – A... kiedy? – Tego nie wiem. Ale niech się pan nie poddaje losowi. Musi pan walczyć, iść śmiało naprzód! Koniecznie. Trzeba wierzyć we własne siły i swoje prawo do życia. Walczyć! Jestem pewna, że taki człowiek jak pan, zginąć nie może! Jej głos lekko drżał, był melodyjny i ciepły. Murek słuchał tego jak jakiegoś proroctwa. – A, czy kobieta, którą... którą kocham, zostanie moją? – zapytał cicho. Panienka jakby się ocknęła: – Nie wiem. Nie wiem – powiedziała prędko. – Za wiele pan ode mnie wymaga. Zatrzymała się przed dużą nową kamienicą: – O, widzi pan, tu mieszkam. To jest ulica Skośna, numer siódmy. Mieszkam u swojej przyjaciółki na piątym piętrze. Mieszkanie dwadzieścia osiem. Będzie pan pamiętał? – Chyba nie zaprosi mnie pani na bal? – Nie na bal, ale zaproszę. W niedzielę zawsze jestem w domu. Niech pan wstąpi. Murek zrobił wymowny gest, wskazując na swój wygląd. – Ach, to nic nie szkodzi. A poza tym, jeżeli zechce mnie pan spotkać, nie jest to trudne. Pracuję w pobliżu placu Teatralnego i codziennie o siódmej wracam do domu tą samą drogą. Za każdym razem będę od dziś spoglądała pod ten szklany daszek, który nas chronił od deszczu. Ale będę bardzo, bardzo będę panu wdzięczna, jeżeli pan przyjdzie do mnie do domu. – A o kogo miałbym spytać? Zawahała się: – Nazywam się Mika. To wystarczy. – Mika?... Słyszałem już kiedyś takie imię. Jeżeli będę mógł, to przyjdę. – Proszę bardzo. – I dziękuję, panno Miko, za przepowiednie. Jeśli mam być szczery, to... przydały mi się dziś szczególniej. Jak to się mówi, dodały mi ducha. – Tak? – zapytała z radością. – Naprawdę? – Naprawdę. Miałem dziś przykry zawód... A pani musi być wyjątkowo dobra. Dziękuję. I do widzenia. – Do widzenia – wyciągnęła doń rękę bez rękawiczki. Zdjął kapelusz i uścisnął lekko jej dłoń bardzo delikatną i nienaturalnie białą w jego ciemnej dłoni. Skinęła mu głową i znikła w bramie. Powoli wracał ku miastu. Ulica Skośna siedem, mieszkanie dwadzieścia osiem, piąte piętro – powtórzył sobie. Nie, nie miał zamiaru tam pójść. Adres chciał zapamiętać na wszelki wypadek. Tak samo jak i to imię: Mika. Imię dziwnego spotkania i dziwnej rozmowy. W tym wszystkim było coś niezrozumiałego, może ponad zmysłowego. Czy jeden człowiek może sięgnąć tak głęboko do życia drugiego?... Czytał kiedyś jakąś okultystyczną książkę o jasnowidzeniu, telepatii i mediumizmie. Uważał to za szarlataństwo, chociaż nie odrzucał mglistych przeczuć istnienia niepoznanych jeszcze tajemnic ludzkiej duszy. – Niezwykła przygoda – uśmiechnął się do siebie i natychmiast przyłapał się na tym uśmiechu. Tak, to go jakby odmieniło. Nie była to radość ani wesołość. Tylko ta pogoda, której nie zaznał od tak dawna. Pogoda, wypływająca z uśmierzenia bólu, ze świadomości, że musi się odmienić. Ale ta blondyneczka ma rację: trzeba walczyć. Nie wolno kapitulować. Śmiało naprzód! – Do licha! Mam dopiero trzydzieści jeden lat! Gwiżdżąc, szedł ulicami i śmiało spoglądał dokoła na lśniący po deszczu asfalt, na jaskrawe pręgi neonowych reklam, w okna samochodów, w witryny sklepów i nawet w oczy przechodniów. Gdy na rogu zobaczył jegomościa o ostentacyjnie obojętnej minie i czujnych, taksujących oczach, umyślnie przeszedł tuż, niemal ocierając się o niego i śmiało wytrzymując jego spojrzenie. Wiedział, że to „łapacz”, któremu może przyjść do głowy fantazja zatrzymania obdartusa, ale chciał wyegzaminować własną nie odwagę, lecz śmiałość. I wyszedł zwycięsko. – Aż dziw – pomyślał. – Co może z człowiekiem zrobić taka sobie zwykła blondyneczka! Nasunęło mu to refleksje o kobietach w ogóle i o roli, jaką często odgrywały w historii przez swój wpływ na mężczyzn. Tylko dawniej wyobrażał sobie, że musiały one być podobne do Niry, musiały być piękne, wyniosłe, pełne żywiołowych sił, władcze. Najchętniej i najskwapliwiej czytał biografie takich właśnie kobiet. Królowa Saba, Kleopatra, Joanna d’Arc, Katarzyna Medici, a nawet Katarzyna Wielka czy angielska Elżbieta, wywoływały w nim podziw i pietyzm. Z literatury polskiej wybierał ulubione postaci Grażyny, przełożonej z „Emancypantek”, Oleńki Billewiczówny a także kniahini Kurcewiczowej. Jeszcze będąc sztubakiem, wykupił od jednego z kolegów za kilkanaście stalówek i dwa znaczki pocztowe Republiki Panamskiej pocztówkę z podobizną Emilii Plater, wydającej z siodła rozkazy oddziałowi powstańców. Nigdy nie zapomniał jej twarzy pięknej i dumnej ani oczu roziskrzonych, ani władczo podniesionej głowy. Podobały mu się czasem i kobiety w innym typie, lecz nie wywierały trwalszego wrażenia. Do takiej na przykład pastelowej blondyneczki, jak dzisiejsza znajoma, czuł wiele sympatii, ale odnosił się do niej w duchu jak do dziecka. Może dlatego myślał o niej z rozczuleniem i wesoło. W „Berlinie” panowało niezwykłe ożywienie i Murka powitano wieloma okrzykami, co świadczyło, że była już w robocie wódka. I rzeczywiście na ostatniej narze funkcjonował cały bufet. Kilka już wypróżnionych i kilka jeszcze pełnych butelek czystej, chleb, kiełbasa, a nawet kwaszone ogórki świadczyły o wystawności popijawy. Stawiali dwaj najwięksi z tutejszych szmirsów: sztabskapitan Pieczonka-Sielezionka i drugi Moskal zwany Grafem, gdyż podawał się za byłego szambelana carskiego i za arystokratę. Czym był naprawdę, trudno było ustalić. Byli i tacy, którzy posądzali go o sowieckie szpiegostwo. Wiadomo natomiast było, że władał biegle kilkoma językami, że wyspecjalizował się w brylanciarstwie, czyli w sprzedawaniu naiwnym rosyjskich klejnotów koronnych i że w związku z tym kilkakrotnie już zwiedził Pawiak i Mokotów. Pieczonka mówił o nim, że to „dusza-człowiek”, a inni byli podobnego zdania, gdyż wszystkie wyłudzone od fajerów pieniądze Graf sumienie i doszczętnie przepijał w „swojej kompanii”, czyli w którymś domu noclegowym. Tak samo zresztą postępował i Pieczonka, chociaż rzadziej miał po temu sposobność, bo nie cieszył się takim szczęściem w interesach jak Graf. Tym jednak razem obaj na spółkę wykiwali jakiegoś gościa i obaj ledwie trzymali się na nogach, gdyż zaczęli „kutit” wcześniej, po drodze. Reszta towarzystwa trzyma się mocno. Wokół zastawionej ucztą nary zasiedli najpoważniejsi: Cipak, Generał, Jasiek-Cybula, mistrz od „czarna przegrywa – czerwona wygrywa”, Krzywy Leonek, byty restaurator z Powiśla Bandzioch, gruby jak beczka i chudy, cienki z kozią bródką Niżynier, podobno inżynier autentyczny, który za jakieś zabójstwo spędził kilka lat w kryminale i w domu obłąkanych, a na bruku był już od dawna. Do tego ściślejszego grona przyciągnięto i Murka. Patałachy i różne łachudry dostały po szklance wódki i kawałku kiełbasy i wylegiwały się teraz na pryczach, rozmawiając półgłosem, reperując garderobę, wyłapując insekty lub przysłuchując się opowiadaniom „kompanii”, z których to opowiadań wielu pożytecznych rzeczy można się było nauczyć, a przynajmniej dowiedzieć się ciekawych historii o żyjących i zmarłych lokatorach Cyrku, Berlina, Bristolu czy Kamczatki. Na górnej pryczy jakiś miedziak grał na organkach rzewne tango, przy którego dźwiękach sztabskapitan Pieczonka-Sielezionka zataczał się w prysiudach między dwoma rzędami nar, usiłując wpaść w rytm kozaka. Pokrzykiwał uha! klepiąc się z fantazją po udach, po cholewach i po karku i z rozpędu zrzucając z brzegu prycz suszące się tam po błotnistym dniu onuce. Ich właściciele bez urazy zbierali z ziemi i rozwieszali je z powrotem. Graf, stojąc rozparty w przejściu, przytupywał i klaskał w dłonie do taktu, wrzeszcząc od czasu do czasu ochrypłym basem: – Mesje a gosz na lewo, medam a gosz na prawo! To znowu: – An nawan! Rą! Orkiestr gromcze! Awek le fo!... Taram-tam-tam. A-wanse!!!... Trochę to brzmiało jak kawaleryjska komenda, trochę, jak wołanie tonącego o ratunek. Wreszcie Graf zrezygnował z wodzirejstwa i zaśpiewał, aż szyby zadrżały: – Ach ty, sukinsyn kamarinskij mużik! Zadrał nogu, da pa gorodu bieżit!... Jasiek-Cybula nie wytrzymał i pchnąwszy pod żebra stojącego w pobliżu ospowatego dryblasa Bichacza, puścił się z nim w wir polki. Gęsty dym papierosów unosił się nad pryczami, parowały w cieple przemoczone na deszczu ubrania, dobroczynny alkohol łagodnym balsamem rozpływał się we krwi, usypiał zmartwienia i troski, roztapiał w zapomnieniu przeszłość, zmarnowane nadzieje, przegrane życie, łzy i nędzę, wilczy głód i wilczą nienawiść. Dobroczynny alkohol zamieniał wyślizgane deski prycz w miękkie posłanie, duszną izbę noclegowego przytułku w szeroki, jasny świat, zapędzone i marne zwierzęta w ludzi. Dobroczynny alkohol rozluźniał naprężone ustawiczną czujnością nerwy i roztapiał stężałe rysy ponurych twarzy w bezpiecznym uśmiechu. Tymi kilkoma łykami przezroczystego, cudownego płynu, tymi kilkoma chwilami człowieczeństwa, tym interwałem między beznadziejną rzeczywistością a ciężkim, cuchnącym snem opłacał świat, rządzony przez wielkich i przewidujących drapieżników, ochronę swoich przywilejów przed szaleństwem i ostateczną rozpaczą drobnych, wynędzniałych z głodu szakali. Tu była ta klapa bezpieczeństwa, furtka otwarta do teatru złudzeń, namiastka władzy, dobrobytu i szczęścia. Chudy i łysy włóczęga zwany Niżynierem, pochylił się do Murka i robiąc okrągły gest ręką, mówił cienkim, drażniącym głosem: – Widzisz ich?... I czy nie przychodzi ci do głowy, że ze względu na bezpieczeństwo publiczne należałoby wódkę darmo rozdawać ludowi, tak jak chleb rozdawano plebsowi rzymskiemu? Na kartki, psia jego mać, na kartki. Każde bydle otrzymuje gratis czterdziestkę gorzały. – Dlaczego gratis? – zdziwił się Murek. – Przeprowadź kalkulację – podniósł w górę brudny, cienki palec Niżynier. – Przeprowadź alkulację. Co się lepiej opłaca? Czy utrzymywanie tysięcy policjantów, więzień, sądów czy, powiedzmy, nawet pół litra sznapsa na mordę? O co chodzi? O asekurację prywatnej własności, mienia i życia sytych członków społeczeństwa! Prawda czy nie prawda? – Prawda – przyznał Murek, starając się odsunąć głowę jak najdalej od obrośniętych siwiejącą szczeciną ust Niżyniera, w których bezzębnej czeluści sterczały brązowe żółte pieńki. – A widzisz, Trzewik, tyś nie taki głupi! Powiedzże tedy, po jaką cholerę my żyjemy? Po co jeszcze dźwigamy na szkieletach nasze ścierwo? Czemu zamiast skoczyć do królowej rzek polskich i wypuścić kilka bąbelków na pożegnanie, od świtu do nocy żerujemy po rynsztokach i śmietnikach, czatujemy na ochłapy, które spadną ze stołu, a gdy nie ma innej rady, rzucamy się odbitemu od stada tłustemu cielakowi do gardła? Czemu?... Oto, uważasz, dlatego, że chcemy, że musimy złapać łyk szczęścia, a nasze szczęście, nasze zaś... szczęście może być tylko poza naszą świadomością, poza rzeczywistością. Marzenie, fatamorgana, Niraż, psia jego, zapaskudzona mamusia. To znaczy fiut w krainę ułudy!... Fiut!... A fiut może być tylko przez szyjkę butelczyny! Prawda czy nie prawda? Na narze przy wypróżnionych flaszkach zrobiło się pusto. Reszta towarzystwa rozlazła się po kątach. Na górze niektórzy już chrapali, inni rżnęli w „oko” i dolatywał stamtąd tylko tłusty odgłos przybijanych kart, przy drzwiach do umywalni awanturniczy Leonek wywołał bójkę. Przy resztkach uczty został tylko Murek, Niżynier i Cipak, z uwagą przysłuchujący się rozmowie, chociaż zajęty obcinaniem paznokci u nóg przy pomocy wielkiego sprężynowego noża. – Faktycznie – odezwał się z przekonaniem. – Niżynier ma recht. Jak człowiek sobie podkizi i chodzi, czyli też znachodzi się w pijanem widzie, weselej mu na duszy, bez żadnej przyczyny. Bo alkohol swoją działalność posiada, w znaczeniu ma się rozumieć, na systemę nerwową, a i na oczy, że się na ten przykład innem wszystko wydaje. Jakem się zeszłej niedzieli ufronił na ament, to patrzę rodzonem wzrokiem na Pietrka, tego sklepikarza z Grójeckiej ulicy, a oni mi w dubelt idzie, niby dwie osoby z jednej. I najgorsze, że nie wiem, któren z nich me wali w mordę. A ja co się w jednego zamachnę to on powietrze, co w drugiego – powietrze. I tak widzę, że rady nie dam. Trzeba, myślę, odłożyć pierediełkę i dopiero go wczoraj przykaraulilem. A co było? Niraż, fakta tego samego morgana, czyli apteczne złudzenie ludzkiego okna. Niżynier kręcił kozią bródką i w zamyśleniu mrugał obrzękłymi powiekami. – Powinni na kartki wydawać – zaczął znowu. – Żłobki z wódką dla bezrobotnych, włóczęgów i wszelkiej hołoty. Mniejsza o żarcie. Kiedy zapuszczasz grabę do obcej kieszeni, to robisz to po co?... Żeby zdobyć mues na wódkę, na to ersatzszczęście w butelce. To cię trzyma. Po to żyjesz jak bezpański pies, że masz nadzieję wieczorem się ubzdryngolić i nacieszyć się tym najpiękniejszym ze światów, póki się nie wyrzygasz, nie uśniesz albo nie dostaniesz w pijackiej sprzeczce majchra pod żebro. Patrzcie, już tam się walą. I w porządku. Dać im jeszcze spirytusu! Niech się wymordują! Oto przewidująca polityka populacyjna. Planowana likwidacja mętów społecznych i nadkontyngentu narodowego. To bezpłatna dystrybucja szczęśliwości i paszport do niebios. W jednym okienku ponad kontyngentowy obywatel otrzymuje wódkę, w drugim nóż albo spluwę. Potem zamknąć ich w dobrze izolowanym lokalu. I pensja kata zaoszczędzona, a własność prywatna ma sto procent bezpieczeństwa. Oczywiście, drobna własność. Bo gruba, co innego. Grubych sum i wielkich majątków nie kradną doliniarze ani cyrkowcy, ani berlińczycy czy kamczatniki. Od tego są porządni ludzie, szanowne osobistości, czcigodni obywatele. Cipak z trzaskiem złożył nóż i wyrzucił przez zęby długie przekleństwo. – Dystrybucja szczęścia i śmierci dla dołów! Tanio, szybko, dokładnie! – zapalał się Niżynier. – Stworzyć urząd asekuracji drobnego mienia. U. A. D. M. i P. L. E. N. i planowej likwidacji elementów niepożądanych! Państwowy Zakład Oczyszczania Społecznego, Powszechny Instytut Spalania Ludzkich Śmieci. Dajcie ludowi wódy! Wódy i noży! – Nie zgadzam się – potrząsnął głową Murek. – Przecież wódka nie po to jest sprzedawana ani nawet po to, by nędzarzom dać namiastkę szczęścia. – I nie każden jeden jest taki – dorzucił Cipak – żeby zaraz po pijanemu z nożem na innego. Po większej części albo płakać zacznie, albo chojraka odstawia, a podobnież spać się uwali. Niżynier poklepał go po kolanie: – Ci niech sobie wegetują. Tacy są nieszkodliwi. – Jak który jest ze słabym żołądkiem, to faktycznie nieszkodliwy po ankoholu. Czut-czut wleje i zaraz zwegetuje. A potem już tego fajeru nie ma, bo cała siła z niego wyjdzie. Ale za to jest nieszkodliwy, bo i co mu może zaszkodzić ten sznaps, jak go w trzy miga zwegetuje. Tylko, że to więcej z nieprzyzwyczajenia, a i wódki szkoda. Marnotrajstwo. Murek usiadłszy wygodnie w kącie, gdzie go nie mógł dosięgnąć wydech Niżyniera ani bryzgi śliny, wylatujące z jego jamy ustnej powiedział: – Ja w ogóle nie zgadzam się z tymi poglądami. I nie wierzę, byś żył tylko po to, by od czasu do czasu urżnąć się. – Nie wierzysz? – łapczywie podchwycił Niżynier, który „pod gazem” zawsze chciał dysputy. – Nie. – Więc może mi wyjaśnisz, jaka zafajdana flanelka trzyma mnie przy życiu? – To bardzo proste – odpowiedział Murek. – Twoje człowieczeństwo. – Co takiego? – udał zdumienie Niżynier. – Człowieczeństwo. – Ho, ho... Bardzo piękny truizm. Tylko, że to nic nie znaczy. Ty, Trzewik, lubisz podpuszczać takie okrągłe słówka. Bardzo patetyczne, o wyszlifowanej łupince, a w środku g...! – Niby dlaczego? – przysunął się Cipak. – Bo sensu tam nie ma! Pojęcie sztuczne. To nic nie wyraża. Pod to da się podłożyć wszystko. Człowieczeństwo! Mieści się tu i maczuga Kaina, i krzyż Chrystusa. I spalona ręka Mucjusza Scevoli, i sztylet Brutusa. I pompka do transfuzji krwi, i bomba z trującym gazem. I sobolowe futro, i moja zawszona koszula. Wszystko to jest człowieczeństwo! Murek zniecierpliwił się: – Jak tak mamy gadać, to szkoda czasu. – Więc, proszę cię, jak? – pośpiesznie zgodził się Niżynier. – Bez łapania za słówka, bez talmudyzmu. Wiesz doskonale, co rozumiem pod wyrazem człowieczeństwo. To, co znaczy ono potocznie. Więc poczucie własnej godności, sumienie, dążność do ulepszania się, a poza tym, poza stroną indywidualną, strona druga, społeczna. Żyje się wśród ludzi, ma się świadomość więzi społecznej, jest się członkiem narodu, obywatelem państwa! Niżynier przytakiwał spokojnie: – Zgoda, zgoda. Możemy i tak to człowieczeństwo definiować. Stoję na wskazanej przez ciebie płaszczyźnie. Więc pięknie, ale widzisz, ja mam gdzieś całe to swoje człowieczeństwo. Kpię z niego! Jeżeli je kiedyś miałem, to zostawiłem je na przechowaniu w więzieniu mokotowskim przed czternastu laty, gdy tam mi wyznaczono mieszkanie. Człowieczeństwa jak i żadnych rzeczy prywatnych, nie można zabierać do celi... – To prawda – przyznał Cipak. – Wszystko zabierają, a oddają, jak się wychodzi na wolność. – Otóż to. I mnie oddali teczkę, zegarek, portfel, szelki, cywilne ubranie. Tylko człowieczeństwa mi nie zwrócili. Gdzieś się zapodziało. Wyparowało. Może je kto zużytkował i poszło Wisłą do polskiego morza. Nie wiem. I powiem ci jeszcze, że się o nie nie upominałem. – Nieszczere pochwałki – skrzywił się Murek. – Nieszczere i niepotrzebne. – Poczekaj – upierał się Niżynier – Mówiłeś: godność, mówiłeś: sumienie, dążność do ulepszania się. Spójrzże na mnie i puknij się w czoło. Gdzieś ty w tym mojem ścierwie umiejscowił ową aptekę?... – Właśnie nie w ścierwie, lecz w duszy! Niżynier błysnął niedobrym spojrzeniem: – Musiałbyś wprzódy udowodnić, że ją mam. Ja jej nie czuję. Wydymiła ze mnie. I do ciężkiej cholery, ciszę się z tego. Pies z nią tańcował. Amen. Cóż ty myślisz, młodociana ofiaro, że dusza będzie w tobie siedziała, póki ci nie przyjdzie ochota na odwalenie kity? Że już będziesz kupą gnijącego mięsa i spróchniałych kości, że już ci klepki rozmiękną, zidiociejesz i paraliż cię trafi, a dusza wciąż będzie w tobie?... Otóż nie, osłodo mojej starości, nie, skurczysynku! To jest wielka pani! Panimajesz? Jak się sam staniesz takim gnojkiem jak ja, takim prewetem na dwóch nogach, to przekonasz się, że z ciebie ucieknie. I nie znajdziesz w sobie bezczelności, by ją przytrzymywać! Tak, kwiatuszku! Zacznie dymić z ciebie jak z pękniętego garnka, aż wydymi do cna. Zobaczysz... Czoło Murka zmarszczyło się posępnie: – Nie zobaczę. – Tere-fere! – Nie zobaczę, bo nie chcę tego! – prawie krzyknął. – Rozumiesz? – Każdy z nas w twoim wieku tak mówił. – Widocznie nie miał woli. Niżynier z przesadną powagą zapytał: – A ty ją masz?... – Tak – z przekonaniem odpowiedział Murek. – Mam wolę i poczucie godności, i sumienie, i chęć ulepszania się, chociaż żyję w takich warunkach jak ty. – Pożyjesz dłużej, wtedy zobaczysz. – Nie. – A ja ci powiadam, cherubinku. Cóż ty do wielkiej Anielki wyobrażasz, że twoja wola to stal? A jeżeli i stal, to takie życie jest ostrzejsze od karboundowych pilników, mocniejsze od żrących kwasów, zawziętsze od rdzy. Przeżre cię na wylot. Cipak pokiwał głową: – Co gadać, życie sobacze. – A poza tym wszystkim – po namyśle powiedział Murek – są jeszcze inne siły, które podtrzymują człowieka w jego wartości. – Na przykład? – Na przykład miłość. Niżynier wybuchnął śmiechem: – Miłość?... – Tak – nie zmieszał się Murek – pragnienie szczęścia kochanej kobiety i otrzymywanie od niej takiego samego uczucia. – Młodociany entuzjasto! Kochana kobieta! A czy ty wiesz w ogóle, co to jest kobieta?... Najnędzniejsze bydlę, najgorsza samica! Najwstrętniejsza suka! Bo i suka parzy się tylko dwa razy do roku, tylko wtedy, gdy ją przyroda do tego zmusza, a kobieta to wcielenie grzechu, uosobienie rozpusty nieustającej, to przekleństwo ludzkości!... Zerwał się z pryczy i trząsł się cały, z rozdygotanych warg posypały się najordynarniejsze wyzwiska, najwulgarniejsze epitety. Na mokrym czole wystąpiły żylaste pręgi, czerwone gałki oczne wyszły na wierzch, zaciśnięte pięści trzęsły się jak w febrze. Zwabieni jego krzykiem zbliżyli się obaj Rosjanie i jeszcze kilku mniej pijanych. Niżynier wreszcie zakrztusił się i zsiniały opadł na narę, charcząc i kaszląc. Cipak zrobił oko do Murka: – Już musiała mu jakaś zdzira dogodzić!... Ale Murek był nieustępliwy: – Obelgi mnie nie przekonają. Przyznaję, że są zapewne kobiety złe, tak samo jak są i źli mężczyźni... – Nieprawda! – ochryple zawarczał Niżynier, łapiąc oddech. – Nie trajluj już o babach – pojednawczo odezwał się Cipak – bo go szlag trafi i jeszcze nam tu zimnem trupem padnie. – Dobrze – zgodził się Murek, w którym pod wpływem wypitego alkoholu wezbrało pragnienie nie tyle może przekonania Niżyniera, ile sprecyzowania dla samego siebie własnych poglądów, utwierdzenia się w przeświadczeniu, że nie dojdzie do takiej ruiny jak Niżynier. – Dobrze. Miłość jest wielką dźwignią, ale nie jest jedynym motorem. Weźmy choćby taką rzecz jak obowiązek. – Jaki obowiązek? – odzyskiwał równowagę Niżynier. – Powiedzmy, rodzinny. Obowiązek utrzymywania rodziny albo dziecka. Wychować je, wykształcić, przygotować do życia... – Żeby później wyparło się ojca?... Albo żeby zeszło jego śladem na psy? – A poza tym – ciągnął Murek – szereg innych obowiązków. Wobec państwa, wobec społeczeństwa, wobec narodu. Nie uwierzę, byś przynajmniej w podświadomości nie czuł tych obowiązków. Niżynier kiwnął głową: - Owszem, czuję je w odpowiednim miejscu. Aż tu od nich siedzieć niewygodnie. – To nie argument – pobłażliwie uśmiechnął się Murek. – Nie argument? Pętaku! Czy ty myślisz, że argumentów mi brak? Patrz, pętaku! – jednym szarpnięciem odsłonił chudą, owłosioną pierś. Pod prawym obojczykiem widniała duża, głęboka blizna. – Widzisz?... To od kuli. Z frontu. Za państwo, za naród, za ojczyznę. A zobacz, tam, na plecach. Widzisz?... To gumy. Od państwa, od narodu, od ojczyzny!... Zaśmiał się i splunął: – Państwo? A cóż mi to państwo daje?... – Co ty jemu dajesz? – zmarszczył brwi Murek. – Ja? Służę. Służę chętnie tym, co posiadam, całym moim żywym inwentarzem. Będzie tego ze trzy kopy. Ale państwo moich wszy nie chce. I cóż mnie po państwie? Że mnie obroni od Niemców czy Rosjan?... Ależ mnie naplewać na to, czy będzie mnie zamykał w areszcie przodownik czy krasnyj komisarz, czy niemiecki szupo! – I pewno! Jaka różnica? – odezwały się liczne głosy. – Jedna cholera! – przytwierdził Cipak. – A naród?... Czy będę przeklinał po polsku, czy po angielsku, to mi też chyba wszystko jedno. Tak samo z tym obowiązkiem wobec społeczeństwa. Za cóż to mamy być mu obowiązani? Za te nary, za te łachmany? A może za to, że tropią nas, jak dzikie zwierzęta, że niszczą jak pluskwy? Co nas z tym twoim społeczeństwem łączy? Nic, oprócz tych ochłapów, które czasami możemy im od pyska wyrwać, żeby nie zdechnąć z głodu. Idźże, pętaku, do tego społeczeństwa! Niech ci ono choć jeden palec poda!... Cipak wtrącił słówko i audytorium zaśmiało się głośno. – Frajer jeszcze z ciebie – mówił Niżynier. – Dęty frajer. I co to w ogóle jest to twoje społeczeństwo?... Też puste słowo. Niby kto?... Kamieniczniki, spasiona ich mać, co nic nie robią, tylko forsę z lokatorów ściągają, czy kupcy i bankierzy, co mają w głowie jedno czeremere, jakby tu więcej tejże forsy wydusić, czy obszarnicy, co żyją z ukradzionej przez przodków ziemi i z chłopskiej pracy?... Pytam: kto, do cholery, jest tym społeczeństwem?... Fabrykanci, ziemianie, kupcy?... Kto? – Oni wszyscy – spokojnie powiedział Murek. – Oni wszyscy, i chłopi, i robotnicy i urzędnicy, i księża, i my... – Stop! Stop! – przerwał Niżynier. Nie rozpędzaj się, Trzewik, bo nosem w ścianę uderzysz. Po pierwsze, nie mieszaj tu urzędników. Urzędnicy, to – państwo, a po drugie, nie wsadzaj tu księży. Księża, to urzędnicy państwa watykańskiego. I jedni i drudzy robią to, co im ich państwo każe. A społeczeństwo, jak myślę, pochodzi od słowa społem, pospołu. Tak, czy nie? Otóż, co może zespolić robotnika i chłopa z burżujem?... Chyba tyle, co policjanta ze mną albo z tobą, czy też psa z gnatem. Gdy zobaczysz, że pies obrabia gnata, nie powiesz chyba, że to jest psio-gnatowe społeczeństwo? Co?... A tychże burżujów, co między sobą łączy?... Nie to przecie, że każdy z nich tylko się czai, by drugiemu forsę zahapać? – Łączy ich wiele – nie poddawał się Murek. – Wspólne zwyczaje, kultura, obyczajowość, poglądy na moralność. I to jest właśnie społeczeństwo. – No, to wsadźże je sobie – wybuchnął Niżynier. – Wspólne obyczaje, moralność! Chyba dlatego wspólne, że każdy z nich chciałby okraść drugiego i każdy ma gębę, pełną pięknych słówek. Znam ja ich! Znam! Oni to robią opinię publiczną, tę siatkę, w którą omotają każdego słabszego, jeżeli mu się tylko jakie nieszczęście przytrafi. Omotają i trach o ziemię. Zadepczą w imię moralności, w imię prawa, a później na wyścigi biegną, żeby rozdrapać to, co po tamtym zostało, by zająć jego miejsce, zabrać jego dorobek, jego sławę, jego samicę! Znam ja ich! A w obronie zadeptanego, myślisz, że stanie kto? Nie, bracie, nikt! Żaden wzniosły bałwan, żaden najserdeczniejszy przyjaciel, ani kobieta, choćbyś ją przedtem złotem obsypywał, choćbyś jej, jak pies służył, pójdzie do innego, do silniejszego, do większego samca, do bogatszego, bo ją jej sucza natura niesie, roznosi, tę najgorszą ścierkę, tę fałszywą gadzinę, tę... Znowu zapienił się i wśród kaszlu wyrzucał z siebie wściekły bełkot najobelżywszych słów, aż stracił oddech i upadł nieprzytomny na pryczę. – Jazda, Pieczonka, zakomenderował zawsze rzeczowy Cipak. – Bierz go za gicały i do ubikacji pod kran. Zemdlał. Towarzystwo rozlało się po narach. Wkrótce powrócił i ocucony Niżynier. Do dyskusji nikt już nie miał ochoty. Murek ułożył się na górze, podsunął pod głowę buty, owinięte w spodnie, przykrył się marynarką, lecz zasnąć nie mógł. W kącie cichutko grał na organkach dziobaty Stasiek. Pod lampą jeszcze kilku namiętniejszych graczy kłóciło się o rzekomo znaczone karty, z różnych stron dolatywało chrapanie. W rogu, w sąsiedztwie krzywej pryczy, w najciemniejszym zakamarku sali kotłowało się wśród sapania, nagłych ruchów i stłumionych szeptów. Tam sypiał zwykle młody chłopak, dezerter Jasiek, nazywany tutaj, jak i wszyscy jemu podobni „ciotą”. Murek przypomniał sobie jego długie płowe włosy, różową twarz i grube, bardzo wydatne wargi. Zaklnął pod nosem i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego przyszło mu na myśl, że tę blondyneczkę z Żoliborza widział już kiedyś dawniej. Nawet jej imię. Mika, wydało mu się znajome. Musi to być dobra dziewczyna... Pod zamkniętymi powiekami zaczął się rysować jej delikatny, dziewczęcy profil, lecz oto zmienił się szybko w rysy Niry. Ach, z jakąż dokładnością, gdyby był malarzem, mógłby z pamięci odtworzyć ją w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Jak precyzyjnie wypieściłby kształt jej nosa i dumnych ust, i te cienie koło oczu... I to spojrzenie takie władne lub inne, roziskrzone gniewem, lub tamte, leniwe i ciężkie... Wydało mu się wprost rzeczą nie do wiary, że ta świetna panna godzi się pracować, godzi się znosić niedostatek i tak długo czekać na narzeczonego. I ta ufność, z jaką czeka. Przecie na pewno inna zniecierpliwiłaby się od dawna. Zerwałaby i wyszła za jednego z adoratorów, a niepodobna pomyśleć, by taka dziewczyna jak panna Nira Horzeńska nie spotykała mężczyzn, którzy by mogli zapewnić jej wygodne i bogate gniazdko rodzinne. I cóż plecie taki Niżynier! Widocznie stykał się w życiu tylko z najgorszymi kobietami, a jeszcze prawdopodobniejsze, że sam był nic nie wart i dlatego na świat i na ludzi patrzy tak czarno. Murek do późnej nocy nie mógł otrząsnąć się z przykrego wrażenia tej dyskusji. A chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu nie podzielał pesymizmu Niżyniera, czuł się nieco przestraszony jego zapewnieniami, że i on, Murek, dojdzie do takiego światopoglądu, że i on skazany jest na dożywotnie gnicie w rynsztokach i domach noclegowych. Ogarnął go strach przed tym, że z czasem stępieje na tę ohydę, że stopniowo pogodzi się z tą nędzną wegetacją, że przyzwyczai się do tej nędznej sytuacji. – Za nic! – przysięgał sobie w duchu. – Za nic! Wszystko, byle nie to! Trzeba walczyć. Ta blondyneczka miała rację. Walczyć! Szukał w myśli najradykalniejszych sposobów tej walki. Zastanawiał się, czy by nie pójść do której redakcji i nie ogłosić drukiem historii swojej dymisji i upadku, aż do pracy śmieciarza. To może wstrząsnęłoby opinią publiczną. Może otworzyłoby ludziom oczy na krzywdę wyrządzoną jednemu z niewinnych członków społeczeństwa. Ale taką rzecz należałoby podpisać pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Inaczej nie miałaby żadnej wagi. Wówczas zaś dostałaby się do rąk rodziny Horzeńskich i Nira dowiedziałaby się, że jej narzeczony posługiwał kucharkom, tułał się po noclegowych barłogach, a nie wiadomo, czy rozgłoszenie tego nie zniechęciłoby jej do małżeństwa z człowiekiem, o którym każdy wiedziałby tyle nieprzyjemnych bądź co bądź rzeczy. W każdym razie postanowił zdecydować się bodaj na głośny skandal niż na kontynuowanie takiego życia. Zwłaszcza z tymi ohydnymi śmieciami należy skończyć. Tu przypomniał sobie, że będzie jednak musiał wstąpić do Antośki na Mazowiecką, gdzie zostawił kiedyś okazyjnie kupiony za trzydzieści groszy sweter do zacerowania. Wieczory i ranki bywały już mocno chłodne. Za to zacerowanie zniesie jej ostatni raz kubeł z odpadkami i na tym szlus! Niech sama dyguje albo pokojówka Frania. Że służą u ministra, to jeszcze nie powód, by miały na posyłki doktora praw. Gdyby tak pójść i temu ministrowi powiedzieć?... Na pewno zdębiałby. I nagle myśl ta wydała mu się całkiem niezła. Aż przysiadł na pryczy, by dokładniej zastanowić się nad niespodziewanym pomysłem, który już po chwili wydał mu się genialny. O ministrze Skupińskim słyszał wiele, czytywał w gazetach jego mowy, słyszał go przemawiającego przez radio jeszcze jako premiera. Obecnie miał tekę sprawiedliwości. Tym lepiej dla Murka jako prawnika. – Tylko prosto w dym! – zachęcał siebie. – Niczego się nie bać! Bo i co ostatecznie miał do stracenia?... Nic. A do wygrania wszystko. Nad obmyśleniem planów działania spędził resztę nocy. O świcie, pijąc kawę, zerknął z uśmiechem na Niżyniera, jakby mu chciał powiedzieć: – Myliłeś się, brudny cyniku. Ja nie pójdę w twoje ślady. O ósmej był już na Mazowieckiej. Antosia jednak ani słyszeć nie chciała o ułatwieniu mu dostępu do swego pana. Nie skutkowały żadne argumenty. Posada w domu ministra była zbyt wygodna, by dla jakichkolwiek względów chciała wystawić się na ryzyko. Natomiast oświadczyła Murkowi, że najlepiej zaczepić ministra przed bramą i to nie z rana, gdy jedzie do ministerstwa, bo wówczas jest zły, lecz o trzeciej, gdy przyjeżdża na obiad i bywa w lepszym humorze. I ta rada była coś warta. Przez dwa dni Murek na próżno usiłował przypilnować ministra. Albo przebiegał zbyt prędko, albo był w towarzystwie jeszcze paru osób. Dopiero na trzeci dzień udało się. Murek czekał na schodach. Na dole trzasnęły drzwi. Minister wolno wchodził na górę. Gdy Murek niespodziewanie zagroził mu drogę, aż odskoczył. – Co to jest! – krzyknął – czego pan!?... Murek odstąpił i zdjął kapelusz: – Pan minister wybaczy, mam prośbę do pana ministra. – Kto pan jest? – już spokojniej zapytał, choć jeszcze trzymał teczkę tak, jakby chciał zasłonić się nią od napastnika. – Jestem człowiekiem, który wynosi śmieci z mieszkania pana ministra. – Co? Co pan robi? – Wynoszę śmieci z mieszkania pana ministra. Twarz starszego, wygolonego pana nagle poczerwieniała – oczy zwęziły się: – Aha! – powiedział. Rozumiem. Cóż, proszę za mną. Ruszył naprzód, bez słowa otworzył drzwi, zdjął palto i wprowadził Murka do obszernego gabinetu. Murek zdumiony tym, nie ruszał się od progu. Minister zapalił spokojnie papierosa i zapytał: – I cóż pan znalazł w tych śmieciach? Pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia i tych słów Murek stracił kontenans. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi. – No – odezwał się po chwili minister. Śmielej, młody szantażysto, śmielej! Jakie tam papierki wyzbieraliście i posklejali? – Nie jestem żadnym szantażystą... – Naturalnie, naturalnie, nie jesteście. Jesteście ideowcem, pracującym dla swojej partii i szperającym w cudzych śmieciach, w śmieciach politycznego przeciwnika. Ale ponieważ znaleźliście się w chwilowych trudnościach materialnych, a wasze sumienie przemówiło, gotowi jesteście oddać mi pewne podarte szpargały? Czy tak? Murek teraz dopiero zrozumiał, o co go podejrzewają i uśmiechnął się: – Nie, panie ministrze. Jestem człowiekiem uczciwym. Śmieci zaś nosiłem do zsypiska nie po to, by wyszukiwać w nich jakieś papiery, lecz by zarobić kilka groszy na chleb. – I znaleźliście tak sobie, przypadkowo? – Nic nie znalazłem, panie ministrze, i niczego nie szukałem. Minister nie ukrywał zdumienia: – Więc czegóż u licha ode mnie chcecie? – Chcę pracy. – Pracy? – minister spojrzał nań jak na wariata. – Pracy? Przecie sami mówicie, że pracujecie. Wynosicie śmieci. – Tak, panie ministrze, ale ja jestem doktorem praw. Nie! Niech pan minister nie sądzi, że ma do czynienia z obłąkanym. Mój wygląd to skutek wielu miesięcy najcięższej nędzy. Nazywam się Franciszek Murek. Mam oto wszystkie dokumenty... Wydobył paczkę papierów i położył na brzegu biurka, lecz minister zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął je od siebie: – Nie potrzeba. Wierzę wam... Wierzę panu. – Nie chcę panu ministrowi zabierać wiele czasu. Będę się streszczał. Ukończyłem prawo, uzyskałem doktorat, zajmowałem kolejno szereg posad w instytucjach prywatnych, społecznych, państwowych i komunalnych. Teraz, od roku jestem zredukowany. Minister rozłożył ręce: – Cóż, takich jest więcej! Różne bywają przyczyny... – Zapewne, panie ministrze. Ale u mnie żadnych, literalnie żadnych, przyczyn nie było. Nie ma najmniejszej plamki na mojej przeszłości. Jeżeli zaś pan minister raczy przejrzeć moje świadectwa, przekona się pan minister, że z mojej pracy zwierzchnicy byli zawsze zadowoleni. Awansowałem szybko w każdej instytucji, a jeżeli przechodziłem z jednej do drugiej, to tylko dlatego, że w drugiej dawano mi wyższe stanowisko i szersze pole pracy. – Wierzę chętnie. – I proszę być pewnym, panie ministrze, że w ciągu tego roku nie zaniedbałem niczego, by zdobyć jakąkolwiek posadę, bodaj najdrobniejszą. Robiłem wszystkie wysiłki. Minister uśmiechnął się i poczęstował Murka papierosem. – Nie wątpię, skoro potrafił pan tak obcesowo mnie zaatakować. – Przyznaję, że to bezczelność z mojej strony. Ale musiałem wyczerpać wszelkie środki. – A dlaczego wybrał pan właśnie mnie? Murek nie opuścił oczu i powiedział śmiało: – Bo znam pana ministra z jego przemówień, działalności, rozporządzeń. I uważam pana ministra za mądrego człowieka. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie, że zasłużyłem sobie na taką opinię. Na ogół... Ale niechże pan usiądzie. – Dziękuję – potrząsnął głową Murek – moje ubranie bardziej nadaje się do dezynfekcji niż do zetknięcia z tym fotelem. Nocuję pośród najgorszych mętów społecznych, pod mostami lub w domach noclegowych. Od pół roku nie wiem, co to jest pościel, co to jest wanna, co to jest czysta bielizna. – Bardzo panu współczuję. – Ale ja nie przyszedłem, by wzruszać pana ministra moją nędzą. Nawet nie narzekam na nią. Powiedziałem sobie: Trudno, ale przecierpię. Chodzi tylko o to, że nie widać końca tej nędzy. Jestem młody i zdrowy. Od najcięższej fizycznej pracy nie umrę, nie spadnie mi korona z głowy od wynoszenia śmieci, od posługiwania pańskiej kucharce, panie ministrze. Ale przyszedłem do pana jako do człowieka rozumnego z pytaniem: Czy społeczeństwo, czy państwo nie może lepiej zużytkować kwalifikacji wykształconego, uczciwego i chętnego do pracy obywatela? Minister poruszył się na fotelu: – Zapewne. Ale dlaczego pan właśnie do mnie z tym pytaniem się zwraca? – A do kogo mam się z nim zwrócić? Pan minister chyba bardziej niż ktokolwiek powołany jest do ocenienia, czego państwo chce, a czego nie chce, czy tak ma być zorganizowane społeczeństwo, czy inaczej. Pan reprezentuje to państwo i społeczeństwo. Pan jest uprawniony do tego z tytułu swego stanowiska i z tytułu własnej woli do kierowania jego sprawami. Murek zrobił pauzę i mówił dalej: – Zawdzięczam społeczeństwu i państwu wiele. Dały mi bezpłatnie wykształcenie. Więcej, bo przez szereg lat w gimnazjum i na uniwersytecie otrzymywałem stypendium. Wydano na mnie dużo, bardzo dużo pieniędzy, bo przecież poza stypendium utrzymywanie szkół powszechnych, gimnazjów i uniwersytetów kosztuje miliony. I czy po to to wszystko, by teraz doktor praw nosił śmieci?... – Ma pan zupełną rację! – przyznał minister. – Zupełną rację. To jest marnotrawstwo grosza publicznego. Zawsze byłem tego zdania, że nadprodukcja inteligencji grozi nam wielkimi trudnościami. Za wiele szkól ogólnie kształcących, za mało zawodowych, rzemieślniczych, technicznych. Zupełna racja. Najwyższy czas zmienić kurs polityki oświatowej. Podsunął sobie blok i szybko zanotował kilka zdań. – A pański przykład jest klasyczny – powiedział odkładając ołówek – klasyczny. Gdyby był pan wykwalifikowanym rzemieślnikiem, to nawet w takim kryzysie, jaki przeżywamy obecnie, mógłby się pan utrzymać ze swej pracy zawodowej. Prawda?... Z trudem, ale jako tako. Tymczasem obdarzono pana doktoratem i kazano nosić śmieci i tułać się po przytułkach dla włóczęgów. Przepraszam pana na chwilę... Wziął słuchawkę telefonu, nakręcił numer i wydał komuś dyspozycję, by na godzinę szóstą przysłano mu do mieszkania stenografkę. – Widzi pan – zwrócił się do Murka – jesteśmy młodym państwem. Wiele rzeczy nie funkcjonuje sprawnie. Ciągle trzeba różne braki zastępować, to zmieniać, tamto naprawiać. Zresztą sam pan to rozumie, jako człowiek inteligentny. – Mamy niestety, właśnie nadmiar inteligencji. Z czasem to się wyreguluje. – Ale, panie ministrze, co się zrobi z tymi, co już są, a którzy nie mają pracy. Co państwo zrobi ze mną? – Z panem... – Czy każe mi nadal wynosić śmieci? Brwi ministra zmarszczyły się niecierpliwie: – To już inne zagadnienie. Zagadnienie koniunkturalnego bezrobocia, zastoju, kryzysu. Na to ja panu żadnej rady dać nie mogę. – Ale pan minister mógłby dać mi posadę. I z tą prośbą właśnie przyszedłem. – Nie, panie – minister wstał.– Mogę panu tylko to dać, co mam. A posad nie mam. Oczywiście, mógłbym któremuś z moich podwładnych odebrać posadę i ofiarować ją panu, ale wówczas on byłby skazany na nędzę. Dlaczego tedy mam robić to przesunięcie?... Murek zagryzł wargi i milczał. – A zresztą kwestia, kto ma zdychać, a kto żyć wygodnie, nie jest, nie była i nie będzie nigdy rozstrzygnięta innym prawem, jak odwiecznym prawem walki o byt. Zwycięża silniejszy, przegrywa słabszy. I koniec. Tej reguły nie zmieni najlepszy ustrój państwowy, najwspanialsza organizacja społeczeństwa. Bo to jest prawo przyrody. Naturalna selekcja gatunku... Tak... Wie pan to równie dobrze jak ja. No, cóż. Muszę pana już pożegnać. Aha... Sięgnął do kieszeni po portfel i wydobył jakiś banknot: – Ja osobiście, czym mogę, tym panu służę. Murek jednak cofnął się: – Dziękuję, panie ministrze, wsparcia nie chcę. – Niechże pan traktuje to jako pożyczkę. – Nie, dziękuję. Minister z niezadowoleniem schował banknot z powrotem i powiedział: – Więc cóż... Mogę wydać u siebie w ministerstwie polecenie, by przyjęto pana, gdy tylko coś się zwolni. Niech pan jutro zgłosi się do szefa biura personalnego. Pan się nazywa doktor Murek? – Murek, Franciszek Murek. – Dobrze. Nie zapomnę o panu i życzę powodzenia. Podał Murkowi rękę i otworzył drzwi. W przedpokoju pokojówka aż usta otworzyła, gdy zobaczyła, przez jakiego to interesanta obiad się spóźnia. Murek nacisnął kapelusz na czoło i wyszedł. Nie miał wielkich nadziei co do skutków tej wizyty, nazajutrz jednak złożył w ministerstwie podanie, na którym w jego obecności urzędnik napisał: „osobiste polecenie Pana Ministra”. W trzy dni później w witrynie jednego z dzienników Murek przeczytał wielki artykuł, podpisany przez ministra, z opisem doli zdeklasowanych inteligentów, którzy muszą zarobkować jako śmieciarze i z konkluzjami na temat konieczności przeciwdziałania nadprodukcji inteligencji. Artykuł był piękny, rzeczowy i musiał wywrzeć silne wrażenie i znacznie podnieść powagę autora. Do wynoszenia kubełków z odpadkami Murek nie wrócił. Uparł się. Na kilka dni zresztą znalazł pracę przy przeładunku towarów w wielkich składach przy ulicy Ciasnej, które to składy groziły zawaleniem się i z rozporządzenia władz należało je opróżnić. Któregoś dnia, przechodząc Królewską, ze zdziwieniem ujrzał, że w oknach na pierwszym piętrze, w mieszkaniu ciotki Niry wywieszono reklamy jakiegoś biura. Zainterpelował w tej sprawie dozorcę domu i dowiedział się, że pani Bożyńska już od bardzo dawna tu nie mieszka. Wyprowadziła się z całą rodziną. Sama na wieś, na prowincję, a gdzie reszta, nie wiadomo. Zdziwiło to bardzo Murka. Zestawiwszy daty wyjazdu Niry za granicę i wyjazdu na wieś jej ciotki, doszedł do przekonania, że tkwi w tym jakieś nieporozumienie lub tajemnica. Niestety, gburowaty dozorca domu nie chciał wdawać się w rozmowę. Po dłuższym namyśle postanowił zatelefonować do biura towarzystwa asekuracyjnego. Tam dowiedział się, że panna Horzeńska już nie pracuje. Otrzymała miesięczny urlop bezpłatny, ponieważ jednak nie dała w terminie znać o sobie, a do pracy nie stawiła się, skreślono ją z listy akwizytorów. W najwyższym stopniu zaniepokojony tym wszystkim, nazajutrz poszedł znowu na Królewską. Udało mu się przypilnować dozorczynię, bardziej rozmowną niż jej mąż. Ta zakomunikowała mu, że listy do pani Bożyńskiej przeadresowuje się do majątku jej krewnych na Pomorzu. Poza tym, że ta panienka, siostrzenica pani Bożyńskiej, wcale nie pojechała z ciotką, tylko całkiem innego dnia i to sama, a wymeldowana jest za granicę, do „Francyi”. Pod adresem Niecków, do których pobiegł natychmiast, nie przyszła od Niry najmniejsza kartka. Murek sam nie wiedział, co myśleć o tej sprawie. Czuł, że musiało się stać coś złego, że Nira nie powiedziała mu całej prawdy. Dlaczego?... Co ją zmusiło do zatajenia czegoś niewątpliwie ważnego i niewątpliwie groźnego?... Najdziwaczniejsze domysły przychodziły mu do głowy, każdy jednak wydawał się w końcu nonsensem. Po tygodniu daremnych rozmyślań, po wielu niedorzecznych wystawaniach przed domem na Królewskiej i powtarzaniu telefonów do dyrekcji towarzystwa ubezpieczeniowego, rozstrojony nerwowo, bliski rozpaczy, zdecydował się na napisanie bardzo obszernego listu do starej babki Horzeńskiej. Przewidywał, że list ten może pokrzyżować jakieś plany Niry, że Nira mogła i przed najbliższą rodziną zataić swoje zamiary. Wolał jednak narazić się na każde przykrości niż żyć dłużej w takim stanie rozstroju nerwów. Dosłownie nie był zdolny do żadnej pracy, nie sypiał nocami, chodził ponury, nie jedząc nieraz przez cały dzień. W liście opisał dokładnie i szczerze wszystko. Prosił o wyjaśnienia, o radę, wreszcie o adres Niry. Od wysłania listu codziennie teraz chodził do Niecków dowiadywać się, czy nadeszła odpowiedź. Odpowiedzi jednak nie było. Działało to na Murka tak przygnębiająco, że obojętnie znosił już całkiem wyraźne dopominanie się Niecków, by zabrał swoje rzeczy. W tym czasie zbliżył się bardziej do często nocującego w „cyrku” na Dzikiej, młodego włóczęgi, zwanego Amerykańcem. Amerykaniec uchodził za jednego z najdoświadczeńszych trampów. Zjeździł na gapę cały świat, całymi latami obijał się w Ameryce, w Anglii, w Niemczech, a nawet w Chinach i w Australii. Cwaniak był pierwszorzędny i lubił o swoich przygodach opowiadać. Murek prowadził z nim długie rozmowy, wypytując o sposoby podróżowania, o sztukę obchodzenia się bez dokumentów, o umiejętność porozumiewania się z ludźmi, których języka się nie zna, o zdobywanie jedzenia i papierosów. W relacjach Amerykańca wszystko wydawało się proste i łatwe. Oczywiście, tu i ówdzie przyłapią, pobiją, wsadzą do paki, odstawią ciupasem do granicy. Oczywiście, trzeba być wytrzymałym na chłód i upał, na pragnienie i głód. Ale za to co za rozkosz dopiąć swego i przyglądać się obcym krajom, miastom, ludziom, znać świat jak własną kieszeń. Murek był gotów na wszelkie trudy, nie chodziło mu jednak o przyjemność podróżowania ani o satysfakcję poznania świata, który w gruncie rzeczy nie obchodził go wcale. Chodziło mu o Nirę. Odszukać ją, stanąć przed nią i zapytać: – Dlaczegoś mi kłamała?... Co ukrywasz przede mną?... Jak możesz przez tak długi czas nie dawać znaku życia człowiekowi, który tak cię kocha?... Widzisz, odnalazłem cię za dziesięciu granicami, by zażądać od ciebie prawdy. Byłoby to bardzo piękne, ale trudno było łudzić się możliwością doprowadzenia do realizacji takich marzeń. Przede wszystkim Murek nie wiedział, czy Nira rzeczywiście jest we Francji, po drugie Francja też jest ogromnym krajem, w którym odnalezienie jednego człowieka i to na własną rękę, bez pieniędzy, bez znajomości języka, byłoby niepodobieństwem.. Dlatego projekty swojej wyprawy zostawiał na wieczorne godziny półsennych rojeń, na jawie zaś po dawnemu starał się jako tako zarobić na niezbędne alimenty dla Karolki i na mniej konieczny kawałek chleba i nocleg dla siebie. O zarobek zaś teraz było stosunkowo łatwiej, bo spadły duże śniegi i co dzień magistrat potrzebował wielu rąk do pracy. Po zainkasowaniu dniówki Murek szedł zwykle na Leszno dowiedzieć się o listy. Pewnego wieczora, wracając stamtąd, przechodził obok owego daszku, pod którym poznał kiedyś ową panienkę z Żoliborza. Ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że stała na tym samym miejscu i rozglądała się wokoło. – Wiedziałam, że pana tu dziś spotkam – przywitała go uśmiechem. – Skądże pani wiedziała? Czy to też jasnowidzenie? – Zwykłe przeczucie. A to ładnie tak nie dotrzymywać obietnicy? Miał mnie pan odwiedzić! – Po co miałem narzucać się pani – wymijająco odpowiedział Murek. – Każdy ma swoje towarzystwo. – Ależ ja pana prosiłam! – Bardzo pani dziękuję. – Widocznie zależało mi na tym! – w jej głosie zabrzmiał ton irytacji. – No, teraz musi pan koniecznie iść ze mną. – Odprowadzę panią. – Nie, nie. Wstąpi pan do mnie. Jestem dziś sama. Moja przyjaciółka pracuje w telefonach międzymiastowych i ma teraz nocne dyżury. Murek zaśmiał się: – A to szykownego kawalera pani sobie przy tej okazji wybrała. – Jak pan mówi! – oburzyła się. – Ja przecie nic złego... Tak tylko, na mój wygląd. Panienka skinęła głową: – Pański wygląd obchodzi mnie o tyle, że pan bardzo zmizerniał. Czy może pan chorował? – Całe moje życie jest chorobą. – I ma pan smutne myśli. Wie pan, co?... Zjemy razem kolację. To będzie cudowne. Tylko niech pan nie liczy na żadne frykasy. Bułki, masło i herbata z mlekiem. To, niestety, wszystko. – Dla mnie to już są frykasy. Ale cóż ja będę panią objadał! Próbował się wykręcić, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy miał wielką ochotę pójść do niej. Nie dla jedzenia. Tylko, ot, posiedzieć i porozmawiać z inteligentną dziewczyną, odetchnąć raz od wielu miesięcy innym powietrzem. Po prawdzie poszedłby tam i dawniej, gdyby nie przypuszczał, że ówczesne zaprosiny były tylko chwilowym kaprysem. Po drodze opowiadał o swoim trybie życia, o warunkach pracy, o sposobach wyszukiwania zarobku, o noclegach na pryczy, o różnych ludziach, z którymi się styka. Panienka żywo interesowała się wszystkim. Nie miała dotychczas najmniejszego pojęcia, że tak można egzystować i że tylu biedaków spędza w ten sposób całe życie. W dużej, nowej kamienicy, winda jeszcze nie była czynna i panna Mika uważała za stosowne przeprosić Murka, że muszą wchodzić własnymi nogami aż na piąte piętro, co ubawiło go bardzo. – Owszem, nie jestem przyzwyczajony włazić tak wysoko... z pustymi rękami – powiedział wesoło. Mieszkanko było malutkie: dwa pokoiki i łazienka. Kuchnia mieściła się w niszy, a składała się z dwóch gazowych palników, zlewu i serii garnków. Przekonał się o tym zaraz na wstępie, bo Mika przede wszystkim przystąpiła do nastawiania wody na herbatę. W obu pokoikach stało niewiele mebli, było jasno i tak czysto, że Murek krępował się usiąść, by swym ubraniem nie zawalać obicia krzesła. – Nie mamy ani gramofonu, ani radia – powiedziała Mika. – Zatem musimy rozmawiać. Jak się tu panu podoba? – Bardzo ładnie i tak zacisznie, że się zapomina o reszcie kamienicy i o istnieniu paru setek ludzi, którzy obok mieszkają. – Pan tak nie lubi ludzi? – Kiedyś ich nie znałem – odpowiedział enigmatycznie. – No, a lubić można tylko tych – zakonkludowała – których się zna. – Bardzo mi przykro wobec tego – zażartował Murek – że pani mnie nie lubi. Potrząsnęła głową: – Nie udał się panu dowcip, bo przecież pana znam. – O ile można znać kogoś, widząc go drugi raz w życiu. – Nawet nie widząc wcale. – A to w jaki sposób? – zdziwił się. – Ze słyszenia. Czy nie zdarzyło się panu nigdy słyszeć o sobie wiadomości, powtarzanych przez ludzi, których pan w życiu nie widział? Murkowi przypomniały się plotki pani Rzepeckiej i przyznał: – Owszem, ale pani nie zadaje się z takimi, z którymi ja się stykam. Zresztą choćby nawet tak nie było, to najwyżej dowiedziałaby się pani, że przezywają mnie wśród nich Trzewikiem. – Jak? – Trzewikiem. – Bardzo niemądre przezwisko – skrzywiła się. – Skądże takie powstało? – Ot, przygodnie. W tych sferach nikt nie posługuje się nazwiskiem, bo i niebezpiecznie. – Dlaczego niebezpiecznie? – Zostawia się policji wyraźny ślad. – A większość pańskich towarzyszy niedoli pragnie uniknąć zetknięcia się z policją. – Nie większość. Wszyscy. – I pan też? – zapytała z przestrachem. – I ja też. Zamilkła i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zapytała: – A... a czy... pan popełnił... coś takiego? Wzruszył ramionami: – Och, nic „takiego”. Jestem bezdomny, bezrobotny, jestem nędzarzem. To wystarczy. Tyle goryczy było w jego słowach, że Mika mimowolnym ruchem oparła mu rękę na ramieniu i zarumieniła się, gdy to spostrzegła. – Więc wszystko kwestia pieniędzy?... Nie, nie wierzę, by pan tak na świat patrzył! – Nie ja, ludzie tak patrzą. Niechże pani sama powie, czy pieniądze nie klasyfikują ludzi. Na przykład, człowiek zamożny jest na ulicy przechodniem a obdartus gapiem. Ktoś, kto podróżuje z pełnym portfelem, nazywany jest turystą. Niech jednak nie ma pieniędzy, już staje się włóczęgą. Żyjący w dostatkach ma tytuł „osoby”, a bogacz „osobistości”, lecz nędzarz jest tylko „osobnikiem”. Pieniądze uprawniają do nieprzestrzegania form towarzyskich. Zyskuje się opinię oryginała, biedak za to samo będzie nazywany chamem. Bogaty, gdy bije po pysku, broni swego honoru, hołysz jest po prostu opryszkiem. Nawet w kryminale rozróżnia się takie rzeczy stanowe. Gość, co świśnie milion, jest defraudantem, a żebrak, co wyciągnie bliźniemu z kieszeni złotówkę, to złodziej. – Tak może jest, niestety – przyznała Mika – ale pan na pewno nie w ten sposób patrzy na świat. – Ja... Ja, proszę pani... Ja staram się jeszcze patrzeć na świat inaczej. – I powinien pan w tym wytrwać! – Czy ja wiem – odpowiedział po namyśle. – Ja wierzę panu. Murek dość lekceważąco machnął ręką: – Co tam pani wie... Pani jest jeszcze bardzo młoda, gdyby pani przeszła to, co ja... Pani jest naiwna. Mika zaczerwieniła się. – Czy dlatego pan to mówi, że wierzę w pańską uczciwość i pański charakter? W jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka urazy, lecz Murek nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Taka wiara jest gołosłowna. – A właśnie, że nie! – I bardzo... bardzo ryzykowna. – Dlaczego? – Niechże się pani zastanowi! Uroiła pani sobie, że spotkany na ulicy włóczęga jest ideałem uczciwości i szlachetności... – Przypuśćmy, że uroiłam, i cóż z tego? – A to z tego, że sprowadza go pani do swego mieszkania. I zostaje pani z nim we dwójkę, z obcym drabem, który może być najgorszym bandytą! Zaśmiała się: – Jestem zbyt biedna, bym miała się bać rabunku. Murek zniecierpliwił się: – Ale nie chodzi o rabunek! – Tylko o co? – O co, o co? O to, że mógłby taki drab rzucić się na panią i zrobić z nią wszystko, co by się mu podobało. Rozumie teraz pani? – Tak. – No więc, co to jest, jeżeli nie naiwność? – Znajomość ludzi. – Pani jest paradna! – Prawie rozgniewał się. – I nie radzę robić takich eksperymentów. Może pani tego jeszcze gorzko żałować. Taka młodziutka i ładna panieneczka to łakomy kąsek, zwłaszcza gdy sama w ręce idzie, gdy wprost zaweźmie się, by facetowi wszystko ułatwić. Tak nie wolno! Jeszcze narwie się pani z filantropią na drania, a wtedy już będzie poniewczasie. Nie można ufać tak każdemu... – Ja też nie każdemu, tylko panu ufam. – I niemądrze! – A właśnie, że mądrze! Śmiało patrzyła mu w oczy. Murkowi przyszła gwałtowna ochota zastraszenia tej gęsi, która najwidoczniej uważała go za jakieś niewinne jagnię. – Ech, pokazałbym ja pani, gdzie raki zimują – powiedział wstając i odtrącając nogą krzesełko. – Ale już niech tam... No, miała pani dać tę herbatkę?... Będzie czy nie? Umyślnie przybrał ton opryskliwy, lecz na Mice nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Przeciwnie. Zaśmiała się i zawołała: – Jest pan bardzo grzeczny i dlatego już dostanie pan herbaty. – Grzeczny, grzeczny – wzruszył ramionami. – Ja monopolki napiłbym się, nie herbaty. Może mi pani jeszcze da cukierka! W żaden sposób nie dawała się zastraszyć ani zgorszyć. Nakryła do stołu i wesoło gawędząc, smarowała Murkowi bułki masłem. – Nie – powiedziała wreszcie z przekonaniem. – Pan nie potrafi być groźnym. – Jak to? I nic się pani nie boi? – Ani trochę. – Chyba dlatego, że Bóg podobno czuwa nad niewiniątkami. – Nie tylko. – A cóż jeszcze? – A to, że pan nie może być niebezpieczny dla mnie, bo... pan się kocha w innej. – Niech pani nie wyobraża sobie, że dla mężczyzn to jest równoznaczne z nienawiścią do reszty kobiet. – Dla ogółu mężczyzn zapewne. Ale pan jest wyjątkiem. – Słowem, uważa mnie pani za fujarę ostatniego rzędu? Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zaśmiała się wesoło. – I niechże mi pani wobec tego wyjaśni, po kiego licha zaprosiła mnie pani do siebie. – Och, mój Boże, po prostu chciałam mieć towarzystwo przy kolacji. – Akurat moje? – Tak. – Lepszego już w Warszawie nie było? – Pojęcie „lepszości” jest względne. – Nie, proszę pani – nie ustępował Murek. – Niech pani nie wykręca się sianem. Mówiąc szczerze, to pani mnie wtedy pierwsza na ulicy zaczepiła. Pod tym daszkiem, podczas deszczu... – I cóż z tego? – Więc po co? Korzyści pani żadnej ode mnie mieć nie może. Bo nawet węgla do pieców tu nosić nie trzeba: centralne ogrzewanie. Z nudów też pani tego nie zrobiła, bo kto od świtu do zmroku pracuje, nie ma czasu na wybryki z nudów. Podobać się też pani nie mogę, więc o cóż chodzi? – Nie wie pan, że kobiety miewają kaprysy? – Zawracanie głowy. W każdym najkapryśniejszym kaprysie musi być jakaś przyczyna. – No, więc proszę: – Pan mi się podoba. Murek spojrzał na nią ponuro. Zdawało mu się, że ta panieneczka kpi sobie z niego. Uczuł się tym boleśnie dotknięty. – A ja pani powiem – odezwał się po pauzie – że to jest i nie subtelne, i nawet okrutne drwić z kogoś, dlatego że jest oberwusem i nędzarzem. – Ależ proszę pana – krzyknęła Mika. – Ja mówię szczerze, mówię prawdę. To pan jest bardzo płytki, jeżeli pan przypuszcza, że podobać się może tylko dzięki elegancji czy tam ogolonej twarzy! Wstydziłby się pan doprawdy! Była podniecona i rozgniewana. Murek przyglądał się jej ze zdumieniem. – Tak! – mówiła wzburzona. – I trzeba być bardzo gruboskórnym, żeby nie widzieć, że się podoba kobiecie, a w dodatku podejrzewać ją o kpiny! – Na miły Bóg! A cóż się pani we mnie podoba?... Czy ten brud i łachmany, czy to, że jestem fujarą i gruboskórnym?... – Już teraz nic mi się nie podoba! – powiedziała z gniewem i zaczęła szybko sprzątać ze stołu. Zabrała szklanki i Murek słyszał, jak głośno myła je nad zlewem. Nagle stanęła na progu i gestykulując mokrymi rękami zawołała: – I żeby pan nie wyobrażał sobie, że mam jakiekolwiek wyrachowanie. – Wcale sobie nie mogę wyobrazić, gdybym nawet chciał. – Boja wiem, że się panu ja właśnie nie podobam! Wiem z całą pewnością. Bo gdybym się panu podobała, to by pan nie zapomniał, jak wyglądam i poznałby mnie pan! – Jak to poznałbym? – Najprościej w świecie. Choćby tak, jak się poznaje każdego człowieka czy choćby przedmiot, jeżeli wywarł na nas wrażenie dość silne, by zapamiętać jego wygląd. – A wie pani! – zainteresował się Murek. – Że i mnie się wydawało, że już gdzieś panią widziałem... – Otóż to! Nie raczył pan zwrócić na mnie uwagi. – Ja bardzo przepraszam... – Nie ma za co. To nie pańska wina, tylko moja. Trochę mi przykro, ale to nawet i lepiej. – Więc niech mi pani przypomni! – Nic nie przypomnę. – Proszę mi chociaż powiedzieć, czy spotkałem panią tu, w Warszawie, czy gdzieś na prowincji, czy może kiedy w pociągu?... – W sa-mo-lo-cie!! – wysylabizowała. – To niemożliwe. Ja nigdy nie latałem. – O? Serio? To wielka szkoda – zaczęła umyślnie mówić szybko. – Podróż lotnicza to bardzo przyjemna rzecz. Daje dużo emocji, no i widoki, co za widoki! Poza tym szybkość i czystość takiej podróży. Ani odrobiny kurzu. Bo i skąd by. Taki pęd powietrza wszystko wydmucha. Na próżno próbował jej przerwać i prosił, by powiedziała, gdzie i kiedy się spotkali. – Nic z tego – powtarzała. – Mówmy o lotnictwie. Wreszcie zawyrokowała: – Za to, że pan mnie sobie nie przypomina, musi pan być ukarany. Zgoda? – Zgoda. – Przyjmuje pan pokornie karę? – Najpokorniej. – Więc trzymam pana za słowo! Otóż za karę pańska ciekawość musi odcierpieć. Owszem, powiem panu, gdzieśmy się widzieli i kiedy to było, ale powiem dopiero wtedy, gdy uznam to za stosowne. – Ale jeszcze przed moją śmiercią? – zrobił płaczliwą minę. – Na pewno – skinęła głową. – I przekonam się, czy pan ma męski charakter, czy będzie pan mnie nudził pytaniami albo starał się dowiedzieć od kogoś innego, czy lojalnie zaczeka pan na moje osobiste rewelacje. Pomimo solennej obietnicy Murek nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć i na próżno łamał sobie głowę. Mika umiejętnie skierowała rozmowę na inne tematy: Murek ani się spostrzegł, jak zaczął jej opowiadać o swojej przeszłości, o ohydnej intrydze, przez którą został zredukowany w magistracie, o stopniowym staczaniu się w coraz gorszą nędzę, o beznadziejnej miłości do narzeczonej, której nie może zapewnić nawet najskromniejszego domu, o bezowocnych wysiłkach w celu znalezienia jakiejkolwiek posady. Panienka słuchała z nieukrywanym przejęciem, wypytywała o szczegóły i często jej głos stawał się drżący a oczy wilgotniały. – To nie może tak być, nie może! Jest sposób. Napisać do prezydenta. – Co napisać?... – Wszystko! Wszystko tak, jak pan mi to przed chwilą opowiedział. I prosić o rehabilitację, o sprawiedliwość, o powrót na dawne stanowisko albo o nowe. To jest niepodobieństwo, by głowa państwa, by zwierzchnik najwyższy pozostawił to bez rozpatrzenia! Jestem przekonana, że to pomoże. Murek zastanowił się i westchnął: – A no, może i ma pani rację. Spróbuję. – Niech pan to napisze, ale obszernie, z nazwiskami, z datami. A ja poproszę Marietkę, by przepisała to na maszynie. – Jaką Marietkę? – Kosicką, moją przyjaciółkę, u której tu mieszkam. Bardzo dobra i bardzo uczynna dziewczyna. Tylko nie wiem, czy... Zawahała się i umilkła. Murek powiedział: – Cóż ja będę ją swoimi sprawami trudził... – Ach, nie, nie to. Tylko widzi pan, ona... może nie zechce pisać tej skargi bo to do prezydenta, a ona nie uznaje naszych władz. – Jak to nie uznaje? – Marietka jest komunistką. Tylko – przestraszyła się – niech pan tego nikomu nie mówi! Broń Boże! Mogliby ją aresztować. Murek wzruszył ramionami: – Powinni. – Ale ona nic złego nie robi – broniła przyjaciółki Mika. – A każdemu wolno mieć takie przekonanie, jakie uważa za najlepsze. Złota dziewczyna. Na pewno zgodzi się, już dla mnie to zrobi. Umówili się, że za dwa dni spotkają się pod znanym daszkiem, dokąd Murek miał przynieść rękopis skargi. Najgorzej było z pisaniem. Znał wprawdzie w mieście kilka takich klatek schodowych, gdzie bezpiecznie można było usadowić się na parapecie okna, przynajmniej póty, póki dozorca nie spędzał. Jeszcze wygodniej byłoby w urzędzie pocztowym, lecz czatujący tam wywiadowcy lubili zbyt często zapraszać podejrzanie ubranych na przesłuchiwanie do komisariatu. O pisaniu na świeżym powietrzu nie mogło być mowy. Nastały silne mrozy, od których grabiały nie tylko palce, lecz i całe ciało stawało się sztywne i obolałe. Przez marynarkę, sweter i dwie koszule chłód przenikał z taką łatwością, jakby człowiek wcale na sobie nic nie miał. Na Kiercelaku w związku z tym ceny palt poszły w górę. Za najlichszą jesionkę, porządnie już przetartą żądano najmniej piętnastu złotych. Co sprytniejsi współlokatorzy z noclegów zaopatrzyli się od dawna w watowane palta lub nawet kożuchy. Lecz Murek ani umiał, ani chciał posługiwać się ich sposobami. Dlatego nie wykończył swego obiecanego elaboratu na czas i nie stawił się w umówionym dniu pod daszek. Przypilnował Mikę dopiero pod koniec tygodnia i wręczył jej plik arkusików różnego formatu, zapisanych gęsto ołówkiem. Kazała mu zgłosić się na Żoliborz, ale po niedzieli, gdyż Marietka obiecała przepisać, gdy skończy nocne dyżury w telefonach. W wyznaczonym terminie robota rzeczywiście była skończona. Mika wręczając to Murkowi, powiedziała: – Marietka koniecznie chce pana poznać. Murek zrobił niechętny gest ręką. – Och – zgorszyła się Mika. – Nie odmówi jej pan tego. Była przecie dla pana tak życzliwa. – Ale po co? – Twierdzi, że musi z panem pomówić. Coś tam gadała, że jest pan na błędnej drodze i że szkoda takiego człowieka. Obiecałam jej, że was zapoznam. Tym bardziej, że wspomniała o możności pracy dla pana. To zainteresowało Murka, niestety Mika nic bliższego powiedzieć nie umiała. Natomiast wygadała się, że sama na swoją rękę robiła starania, by znaleźć dlań jakieś zajęcie w firmie, w której pracuje. Na nieszczęście wszystko spełzło na niczym, gdyż i tam redukują personel biurowy. – I mnie taki los spotkał – zakończyła, rozkładając ręce. – Co pani mówi?... – Och – uspokoiła go. Z biura musiałam ustąpić, ale dano mi inną pracę. W laboratorium. – A cóż to za forma? Chemiczna? – Tak. Fabrykacja różnych lekarstw, preparatów, specyfików. Bardzo duża firma. Na pewno znają pan, chociażby z reklam. „A. Zleist i Spółka”. – Oczywiście, wiem – potwierdził. – A co pani w tym laboratorium robi? Mika z lekka zarumieniła się: – Ach, bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy. Nawet obrzydliwe... Bo widzi pan, ja pracuję teraz w wydziale preparatów hormonalnych. Tam wycina się różnym biednym zwierzątkom pewne gruczoły, których wydzielina idzie na wzmocnienie... temperamentu rozmaitych pań i panów. Brr... Gdyby ci pacjenci wiedzieli, jak dla nich cierpią biedne koguty, kury i króliki!... Ja po tym wszystkim, za żadne skarby nie wzięłabym do ust tych pastylek, ani bym pozwoliła zastrzyknąć sobie tych hormonów. Człowiek jest najbardziej egoistycznym i bezlitosnym stworzeniem na ziemi. Najpierw odbiera biednym zwierzętom ich radość życia, a później je całe zjada... – Jak to zjada?... To wy tam jecie te swoje ofiary? – Gdzież tam. Nie my. Ale przecież w każdej restauracji można dostać porcję kapłona czy pulardy. Murek z niedowierzaniem patrzył na delikatne, wątłe, niemal przezroczyste ręce Miki. I tymi właśnie ślicznymi rękami wykonywała ona owe obrzydliwe operacje. – I może pani to robić? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Muszę – uśmiechnęła się smutnie. – W biurze nie było pracy, zaproponowano mi to zajęcie, cóż miałam począć? I za to powinnam być wdzięczna. – Ale to są świnie – oburzył się: – Żeby młodej panience dawać taką bezwstydną robotę! To nie mogli znaleźć w całej firmie innego miejsca, a tam postawić mężczyznę? – Zapewne. Ale mężczyznom więcej trzeba by płacić. A my dostajemy po sto czterdzieści złotych miesięcznie. Niech pan nie myśli, że pracuję tak sama. Jest nas przeszło dwadzieścia kobiet. Przeważnie młode panienki. Są dwie studentki medycyny i te przynajmniej niejako są w swoim fachu, ale inne nic z tym wspólnego nie mają. Jedna na przykład studiuje inżynierię lądową, druga jest w konserwatorium, a ja mam koleżankę, rzeźbiarkę, z którą kiedyś uczyłyśmy się w szkole sztuk pięknych. Cóż począć. Trzeba. Z początku brzydziłam się okropnie i wstydziłam się, ale do wszystkiego widocznie można się przyzwyczaić. Może i nie zdecydowałabym się na te hormony, ale Marietka zakrzyczała mnie, że żadna praca nie przynosi ujmy i że trzeba gwizdać na przesądy. – O, przepraszam – zaoponował Murek. – Praca wprawdzie nie przynosi ujmy, ale gwizdanie na to, co pannie Mariecie podoba się nazywać przesądami, to całkiem inna para kaloszy. To wcale nie przesąd. Mężczyźni są właśnie do tego, by brać na siebie wszelką nieprzyjemną i brutalną pracę. Bo chcą w kobiecie widzieć coś lepszego i czystszego od siebie. I muszą starać się, by osłonić ją przed wszystkimi brudami życia. Gdybym ja był dyktatorem czy tam innym królem, wydałbym ustawy zabraniające zatrudniania młodych dziewcząt przy podobnych świństwach. Kobieta powinna być upiększeniem, ozdobą, piękniejszą stroną naszego życia. Należy pielęgnować w niej dobroć, szlachetność, subtelność uczuć, żeby mężczyzna, wracając do domu, mógł przy niej i dzięki niej zapomnieć o wszystkim, co w walce o byt jest złe i brudne, by miał obok siebie żywe źródło wiary w inne wartości niż chleb i władza, wartości duchowe. Dlatego w ogóle jestem przeciwnikiem pozadomowej pracy kobiet. – Więc lepiej niech umierają z głodu? – No, nie – zawahał się Murek. – Obecne czasy nie są normalne. Ale należy dążyć do zupełnego uwolnienia kobiet od zajęć zarobkowych, od walki o byt, od babrania się w tym, co mocniejsze męskie nerwy zniosą, przed czym twardszy charakter męski nie ugnie się, a co kobietę najczęściej złamie i zaszarga. Mika zapytała bez przekonania: – Więc według pana kobieta ma być lalką do zabawy? – Wcale nie lalką – zaprotestował. – Powinna być łącznikiem między duszą męża a tym światem piękna i radości, o którym gotów zapomnieć grzęznąć po uszy w trosce o byt. Czyż to nie szczytne i nie wielkie zadanie?... W uboższych warstwach społecznych kobiety pracują na równi z mężczyznami. A skutek? Oboje zmieniają się w otępiałe zwierzęta pociągowe, dla których poza trudem i jedzeniem nic już nie ma. Zamyślił się i po chwili dodał: – Kobieta, którą kocham, mogłaby mi dać pełnię szczęścia, ową całą piękną stronę życia. Niestety, ja nie mogę zapewnić jej takich warunków egzystencji materialnej, bez jakich najcudowniejszy kwiat uwiędnie. Mika lekko przybladła: – A nie boi się pan zawodu? – Jakiego zawodu? – No, przypuśćmy, że zdobył pan już owe warunki materialne. Czy jest pan pewien, iż pańska ukochana potrafi dać z siebie to, czego się pan po niej spodziewa? – Oczywiście – bez wahania odpowiedział Murek, lecz nagle ścisnęło mu się coś w sercu i dorzucił: – O ile na świecie w ogóle istnieją rzeczy pewne, całkowicie pewne. Mika nalała dwie szklanki herbaty i smarując masłem bułkę powiedziała z namysłem: – Owszem. Są rzeczy pewne. Jeżeli się kogoś zna bardzo blisko, jeżeli nie są przed nami skryte żadne myśli danej osoby, jeżeli wiemy o każdym jej kroku... Murek nagle spochmurniał... – Znam takie wypadki – wolno ciągnęła Mika – gdy wierzono komuś, absolutnie nie zasługującemu na zaufanie. Miłość zaślepia. Czy na przykład pan... Ja przepraszam, że wtrącam się do tych rzeczy, ale mówię tylko dla przykładu. Czy na przykład pan nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do postępowania kobiety, którą kocha? Czy niektóre rzeczy nie wydają się panu tajemnicze, niezrozumiałe?... – Skąd... skąd pani wie?... – zapytał ochrypłym głosem. – Nic nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami. Murek uśmiechnął się z przymusem: – Dziwna z pani dziewczyna. Ja takich obaw nie mam, chociaż... – Chociaż byłyby do nich podstawy? – podchwyciła. – Tak... Ale zewnętrzne. Pozory. Po chwili dodał: – Rzeczywiście mało ją znam. Za mało. Złożyło się na to wiele przeszkód. Nieuniknionych. Widzi pani, ja sam przed nią musiałem zataić moje bezrobocie, bezdomność i nędzę. Może było to z mojej strony tchórzostwo. Nie chciałem jej tym przerazić, jej, która na pewno w ogóle nie wyobraża sobie, by można było żyć tak nędznie. – Więc ona pochodzi z warstwy zamożnej? – Tak, chociaż teraz jest też zmuszona do pracy. – Ach, więc o to chodzi. Zakochał się pan w niej, gdy jeszcze była aniołem, który nie skalał swych stóp dotknięciem ziemi. I dlatego właśnie zakochał się pan w dziewczynie z warstwy próżnującej... Dla zapewnienia sobie w domu istoty czarodziejskiej i nieziemskiej. A ona jest taką snobką, że wstydziłaby się pana, dźwigającego ciężary i sypiającego w domach noclegowych?... Czy tak?... W spokojnym i ciepłym głosie Miki zadźwięczały ostre tony, niemal szyderstwa. – A czy nie przypuszcza pan, że ten anioł upiększa życie komuś innemu?... Czy nie rozumie pan, że ten anioł nigdy, słyszy pan, nigdy nie potrafi ocenić pańskiego ciężkiego trudu i pańskich zgrubiałych rąk i żadnej pracy?... Czy ten anioł, po rozebraniu się z kosztownych piórek, nie okaże się zwykłym pasożytem?!... Na twarz Miki wystąpiły czerwone plamy, oczy straciły swój łagodny wyraz i uderzały gniewnymi spojrzeniami, ręce kurczowo ściskały serwetkę. On siedział ponury i najgorsze podejrzenia zaczęły go dręczyć. Nie umiał się zdobyć na obronę. Chociaż od wczesnego ranka nie miał nic w ustach, zapomniał o głodzie. – Pójdę już – zerwał się z krzesła. Mika opamiętała się: – Ależ pan nic nie jadł! – Nie mogę – powiedział szczerze. – Pani powinna to zrozumieć. Nie mogę. – Co ja narobiłam! – załamała ręce. – Proszę pana! Niech pan tego na serio nie bierze. Ja bardzo przepraszam. Proszę mi wierzyć, że ja tylko przez życzliwość dla pana... – Wierzę – mruknął i sięgnął po czapkę. Mika zastąpiła mu drogę: – Nie gniewa się pan na mnie? – Skądże... – Na pewno nie? – Nie, bo i za co? Mówiła pani od serca... A ja... Ja wolałbym już, żeby to było bodaj i prawdą, bylem nareszcie wiedział... Ach, żebym coś pewnego wiedział... Chwyciła go za rękę: – Pan szczerze to mówi? Chce pan?... Wpatrzył się w nią z przerażeniem: – Co pani wie?... – Mniejsza o to. Ale dam panu coś bardzo ważnego. Niech pan jutro czeka na mnie pod daszkiem. Przyjdzie pan? – Przyjdę. Ale niech mi pani zaraz powie... – Nie – przerwała stanowczo. – Nic panu dziś powiedzieć nie mogę, a potrzebnych rzeczy nie mam w ręku. Przyniosę je panu jutro. Do widzenia. – Do widzenia – automatycznie odpowiedział Murek i półprzytomny zbiegł ze schodów. Cięty mróz szybko przywrócił mu przytomność. Biegł kilkadziesiąt kroków, później zwalniał i z całej siły rozcierał uszy, nos i policzki, by znowu przejść w kłus. Ostre powietrze rozpierało płuca i aż hamowało oddech. Z Żoliborza na Leszno dobrych kilka kilometrów przebył Murek w niespełna półgodziny. Brama jeszcze była otwarta a stary Niecka w olbrzymim kożuchu i bezgłośnych wojłokowych stęporach czekał przy furtce na przepisową godzinę. Murka przywitał krótko: – Tam listy do pana Franciszka są. – Skąd? – Dyć z poczty. Skąd mają być? Wpadłszy do ciepłej izby, miał wrażenie, jakby go wyjęto z ukropu. Nieckowa podała mu dwa listy. Z trudem otworzył zgrabiałymi palcami pierwszy: była to odmowna odpowiedź na prośbę o posadę w Poznańskiej Fabryce Karoserii. Drugi: poznał charakter pisma babci Horzeńskiej. Na białej ćwiartce papieru widniało kilka zdań: „Jestem poważnie chora i dopiero dziś czuję się o tyle lepiej, że mogę panu odpisać. Zresztą nie było z czym się spieszyć. Dowiedział się Pan już dawno wszystkiego z prasy. Jest to podła dziewczyna i niech jej Bóg przebaczy naszą hańbę i wstyd a Pańską krzywdę, bo ja nawet teraz, w przeddzień śmierci, przebaczyć nie umiem. Dla Pana to szczęście, że jeszcze nie była Pańską żoną”. Murek nie słyszał ani zaproszeń do ogrzania się przy piecu, ani pytań, ani rozmowy rodziny Niecków. Raz po raz czytał list, stojąc nieruchomo, wpatrzony w litery, które zaczęły mu skakać przed oczyma i zlewać się w niezrozumiałe wykrętasy. W głowie zakręciło się i zatoczył się pod ścianę, przy której byłby upadł, gdyby nie podchwyciła go Julcia. W izbie zrobił się rwetes. Murka przemocą posadzono na krześle, a zięć Niecków wmusił w niego spory kubek wódki. Na półgłośne protesty żony odpowiedział z pasją: – Chcesz, żeby człowiek kopyta wyciągnął?!... Nie widzisz, że jakieś nieszczęście na niego spadło?... Wódki będzie żałować! Murek słyszał to jak przez sen. Po kwadransie jednak stopniowo odzyskał świadomość. Alkohol rozgrzał stężałą od mrozu krew, serce zaczęło bić mocno i równo. Wzrok trafił na zaciśnięty w garści arkusik papieru. Przetarł oczy i przeczytał jeszcze raz. – Cóż ona zrobiła?! – zapytał głośno, aż wszyscy spojrzeli nań z zaciekawieniem. Spostrzegł się i wstał. Zdawkowymi słowami przeprosił, podziękował i wyszedł. Wódka wypita na czczy żołądek działała zbyt silnie. Zataczając się dobrnął na Dziką do Cyrku i zwalił się na pryczę jak kłoda. Dopiero z rana ból dał mu znać o odmrożeniu, którego musiał się nabawić idąc z Leszna. W kieszeni znalazł list babci Horzeńskiej. Próżno głowił się nad nim przez cały dzień, próżno chodził po administracjach dzienników, szukając w kompletach pism jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Wieczorem o umówionej porze czekał pod daszkiem. Mika przyszła punktualnie. Była zdyszana i podniecona. – Dam panu to – zaczęła – ale pod jednym warunkiem. Musi mi pan dać słowo honoru, że żadnego głupstwa pan nie zrobi. – To są gazety? – zapytał wskazując rulon, który trzymała w ręku. – Tak – potwierdziła. – Ale nie dam ich panu, póki nie otrzymam przyrzeczenia, że nie zrobi pan żadnego głupstwa. Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął rękę. Mika jednak cofnęła paczkę. – I jeszcze jedno musi mi pan obiecać: spełni pan moją prośbę, którą napisałam tam na karteczce. Dobrze? – Dobrze – odpowiedział obojętnie. – Więc proszę. I niech pan... niech pan z jednego przykładu nie sądzi wszystkich. Podała mu paczkę, skinęła głową i szybkim krokiem zawróciła w boczną ulicę. Murek wszedł do pobliskiej mleczarenki, namacał w kieszeni kilka niklowych monet i poprosił o szklankę herbaty. Spokojnie i ostrożnie rozwiązał sznurek i odwinął żółty papier. Wewnątrz było kilkanaście wycinków z gazet i karteczka na samym wierzchu. Podpis na niej uderzył Murka w oczy i wyjaśnił wiele: Mika Bożyńska! Więc to ta kuzynka Niry, ta sama milcząca panienka, którą raz czy dwa razy widział na Królewskiej... Jakże mógł jej nie poznać!... Chyba dlatego, że wtedy nosiła włosy inaczej. Miała na głowie wielką jasną strzechę, a teraz czesała się gładko... Zaczął rozwijać gazety. Niestety, były to wycinki lub całe strony z pism francuskich, a Murek prawie nie znał tego języka. Tyle co z gimnazjum. Przede wszystkim jednak w oczy rzuciły się fotografie. Poznał ich od razu: Nira i Junoszyc. Krew mu uderzyła do głowy. Jakże był naiwny, że nie pomyślał o tym łajdaku od razu! Z trudem przypominając znaczenie poszczególnych słów starał się odcyfrować sens wzmianek i artykułów, Wielkie nagłówki i podpisy pod fotografiami były dość zrozumiałe: „Para międzynarodowych oszustów”, „Aresztowanie polskiego aferzysty i jego kochanki”, „Piękna kurtyzana w roli księżniczki”, „Milionowe oszustwa w Nicei i w Paryżu”, „Hrabina Bontoppuli i amerykański milioner Realy ofiarami sprytnej aferzystki”, „Gościnne występy cudzoziemskich złodziei”. „Jak się wyłudza pieniądze od naiwnych”... „Panna Nira Horzeńska wyłudziła w ciągu nocy trzysta tysięcy od zakochanego Amerykanina” itd... itd... Z treści Murek zdołał wyciągnąć masę często sprzecznych wiadomości. Pisma podawały, że w Paryżu i w eleganckich miejscowościach Riviery już od szeregu miesięcy grasowała para podejrzanych cudzoziemców, podających się za księcia i księżną Junoszyców. Mieszkali w najdroższych hotelach, posiadali luksusowe auto i kamerdynera, który okazał się od dawna poszukiwanym specjalistą od fałszywych czeków, słynnym Georgem Bourtonem. Posługując się akcjami fikcyjnych przedsiębiorstw, oszuści umieli oplatać wiele zamożnych osób, naciągając je na poważne sumy. Poza tym rzekoma księżna nawiązywała flirty z różnymi żonatymi panami i aranżowała schadzki, podczas których zjawiał się jej kochanek i grając rolę zdradzonego męża, groził skandalem i kompromitacją. Świadkiem przyłapania „księżny” in flagranti bywał z reguły „kamerdyner”, występujący w roli prywatnego detektywa. „Książę” najpierw groził rewolwerem, lecz gdy „niewierna” rzucała się mu do nóg z płaczem, dawał się ubłagać i rezygnował ze skandalu pod warunkiem, że rozwiedzie się z nią natychmiast, a winowajca ją poślubi. Żonaty winowajca oczywiście był w rozpaczy i skwapliwie godził się, raczej na „zapewnienie bytu” przyszłej rozwódce, czyli na odszkodowanie, wyrażające się w kwotach od 20 do 30 tysięcy franków. Po każdej takiej aferze oskubany jegomość czym prędzej wyjeżdżał a „księstwo” przenosili się do innej miejscowości. Olbrzymie zyski z tego procederu szły na hulaszcze życie i na ruletkę. Przedsiębiorstwo prosperowało świetnie, póki jedna z ofiar, angielski parlamentarzysta, sir B. M. zorientowawszy się w całej machinacji, nie zawiadomił policji. Przy rewizji w wytwornym apartamencie oszustów znaleziono fałszywe akcje, paszporty, czeki i cały arsenał pieczęci i stempli oraz podrobionych blankietów różnych firm, banków i przedstawicielstw dyplomatycznych. W arystokratycznych sferach Paryża, gdzie powszechnie przyjmowano polskiego „księcia” i jego „żonę”, aresztowanie wywołało wielką sensację. Z dalszych wycinków, gdzie szczegółowo i obszernie opisane były poszczególne oszustwa, wynikało, że „kamerdyner” Bourton zdołał zbiec przed wejściem policji, że „książę” Junoszyc został osadzony w więzieniu, zaś „m–lle Horzeńska” została wypuszczona za grubą kaucją, którą złożył za nią jeden z jej wielbicieli brazylijski plantator R. C. Malto. Co najciekawsze, Brazylijczyk sam był niedawną ofiarą pięknej Polki, lecz widocznie nie mógł o niej zapomnieć, gdyż sam zgłosił się do sędziego śledczego z propozycją uwolnienia oszustki. Następował drobiazgowy opis uwolnienia Niry Horzeńskiej i odjazdu jej wraz z panem Malto jego samochodem w niewiadomym kierunku. Murek podniósł głowę i w lustrze na ścianie zobaczył swoją twarz kredowo bladą i głupio uśmiechniętą. Paru łykami wypił herbatę, która tymczasem zupełnie wystygła, złożył gazety i wsadził je w kieszeń. Potem obojętnie przeczytał kartkę Miki Bożyńskiej. Prosiła, by nie brał do serca utraty istoty złej i niegodnej, by wierzył, że są inne, uczciwe i wierne kobiety. Prosiła jeszcze, by koniecznie nie zapomniał o niej, prawdziwej swojej przyjaciółce... Zaśmiał się półgłosem i wepchnął list Miki do kieszeni między wycinki. – Wszystkieście jednakie – pomyślał z nienawiścią. – Wszystkie. Sam dziwił się swemu spokojowi. Wszystko widział, wszystko rozumiał, na wszystko patrzył trzeźwo. Tylko w piersiach, w płucach czy w sercu coś boleśnie darło. Wyjął niklową złotówkę i zastukał w obciąh panienka sobie zatrzyma. Kiwnął jej głową i wyszedł. Wiatr uderzył go w plecy i popychał ostrymi podmuchami. Dopiero w pobliżu Wisły zmienił kierunek i dął teraz wprost w twarz, wściekle, zajadle, nieustępliwie. Murek stanął na moście, wyciągnął z kieszeni plik wycinków, rwał je na strzępy, które wiatr wyrywał mu z rąk i niósł w ciemność nad zamarzniętą rzekę. Gdy już nic nie zostało, splunął i zawrócił do miasta. Na Krakowskim Przedmieściu musiał się zatrzymać. Nie było przejścia. Pomimo mrozu stał tłum gapiów przed wielkim i rzęsiście oświetlonym gmachem, z którego za każdym otwarciem dobiegały urywki melodii. Wewnątrz był bal. Przed wejście jedna po drugiej zajeżdżały lśniące limuzyny. Portier w czerwonej liberii podbiegał, połyskując złotymi galonami i otwierał drzwiczki. Z miękkich, wyściełanych, zacisznych wnętrz wysiadali panowie w cylindrach i panie w kosztownych futrach. Ich stopy migały spod długich sukien ażurowymi pantofelkami, złotymi i srebrnymi. W nozdrza uderzał silny zapach perfum i oto przed pojazd wsuwał się nowy samochód, majestatyczny, bezgłośny, lśniący, a wewnątrz uśmiechnięci panowie, pachnące panie, błyski brylantów i szelest drogich jedwabiów. Dwaj policjanci, zziębnięci i przytupujący nogami torowali drogę autom i ich właścicielom, raz po raz pokrzykując groźnie na cisnących się gapiów: – Rozejść się! Proszę się rozejść!... I oto Franciszek Murek po raz pierwszy w życiu zadał sobie pytanie: Dlaczego? Dlaczego on i jemu podobni mają rozchodzić się i ustępować miejsca tamtym: wyfutrzonym, sytym, bogatym? Z jakiego tytułu, na podstawie jakich praw ludzi tak podzielono, że tamci właśnie mają wszystko, a on, Franciszek Murek, nic nie ma? Dlaczego?... Aż zdumiał się nad własnym pytaniem. Przez całe dotychczasowe życie nie przyszło mu na myśl zastanawiać się nad tym. Czy wierzył w to, że tak być musi, czy wiedział, że niczego w tym porządku zmienić nie potrafi? Czy był przekonany o słuszności tego porządku?... A przecież niczym od tych ludzi się nie różnił. I cóż by się zmieniło, gdyby on, Franciszek Murek, wyrzucił z tego auta wyfraczonego bogacza, gdyby zajął jego miejsce, do syta napełnił swój żołądek, do pęknięcia wypchał pieniędzmi kieszenie, zawładnął jego własnością, odebrał mu władzę? Nic. Nic by się nie zmieniło. Nawet te dziwki w jedwabiach i w złoconych pantofelkach tak samo opierałyby się o ramię Franciszka Murka, bo im przecież tylko o użycie chodzi, nawet ci sami policjanci rozpędzaliby tłum przed jego autem i krzyczeli jak posłuszne automaty: – Rozejść się! Proszę się rozejść! Jakież śmieszne wydało się teraz Murkowi przeświadczenie, że władza i bogactwo przypada ludziom słusznie z urodzenia, z zasługi, z ich wysokiej wartości wewnętrznej. Prawie połowa ludzi to Junoszyce i Horzeńscy, a reszta matoły, dziedziczące po przodkach majątki, kiedyś przez tych przodków, dawniejszych Junoszyców uzbierane lub też spryciarze i karierowicze polityczni, co na cielęcej naiwności tłumu Murków wyjechali w górę. A teraz wyniośle i obojętnie przemierzają swoimi lakierowanymi pantoflami te kilka metrów szorstkiego, zamarzniętego asfaltu od wyściełanego miękko samochodu drzwi, za którymi odbywa się bal. Nawet nie widzą, nie dostrzegają tłoczących się gapiów. Jakby mijali martwe podmioty, nie zaś podobnych sobie ludzi. A może dlatego są ostentacyjnie uśmiechnięci i zajęci swoim towarzystwem, że wielkodusznie chcą pozwolić biedakom podziwiać mały ułameczek swego beztroskiego życia?... Murek obejrzał się na stojących obok niego. Zastygłe od chłodu twarze były martwe i bez wyrazu, ale oczy patrzyły źle i nienawistnie. Jedna po drugiej zajeżdżały lśniące limuzyny. Groźnie, natarczywie krzyczały klaksony, jakby zdumione tym, że ktoś tam ośmiela się ich panom tarasować drogę. Nowa fala perfum uderzyła w nozdrza. I Murek powiedział głośno: – Pasożyty, psia ich mać... Burżuje!... A policjanci wołali: – Rozejść się! Proszę się rozejść! Kategoria:Doktor Murek zredukowany